A Skater's Heart
by Kuromitsu Kagemine
Summary: A skater's heart is as fragile as glass. But what happens when you shatter it into pieces? "Playing around with him seems so fun and entertaining. So I'm ending this boring game right now." Yuuri wasn't expecting it. He never dreamt of being so heartbroken. He wondered if it's still worth loving someone who shattered his fragile heart. Can a second chance be given? (Pre-ep 11AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Yuri on Ice fanfiction and I don't know if it's good or not XD. So yeah, grammar errors and mistakes can be seen so please bear with it ;-;**

 **So the ships in here are**

 **Viktuuri vs Yuuri X OC (nyahhahaha)**

 **Seungchuchu of course~ ❤❤**

 **Otari/Otario**

 **Anyway, enjoy~ *hides***

 **-/-/-**

-Yuuri's P.O V-

I was still shocked at the events last night to be honest. I wasn't expecting for Viktor to say that he's engaged to me. I mean, I'm just a dime a dozen figure skater while he's a Russian Legend, the Prince on Ice.

I don't know if I should be happy or scared. He's so amazing and so hot...

Ugh, I just don't see myself being his fiancé. If my I tell this to my past self, he would really not believe me and may even faint from shock.

I'm just lucky that the man I idolize and love is the man who also loves me.

I looked at my shining golden ring. I smiled and gave it a kiss. It's more than a goodluck charm now. It's a promise that Viktor and I made.

"Yuuri~"

The bubbly voice knocked me out of my thoughts. I turned and saw Phichit with Celestino walking towards me. He hugged me and smothered me even more.

"Yuuuuriii~ why didn't you tell me earlier that you and Viktor are engaged already?"

I blushed and fidgeted, "E-eh!? It was a good luck charm at first! I was also surprised when he said that it's an engagement ring..."

Phichit faced me as he held my shoulder. He showed his bright smile, "I'm happy for you Yuuri. You finally found someone you love and love you back. I'm sure Viktor would take care of you."

I nodded, "Yeah..."

"But just because you're engaged doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

I chuckled and patted Phichit's shoulder, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Celestino then put his hand on our shoulders and smiled, "Now, now Phichit, we should start warming up. The Short Program would start in an hour."

"Oh yeah!" Phichit exclaimed, "Goodluck, Yuuri. Let's now warm up."

"Goodluck to you too, Phichit."

Phichit caught up with Celestino who went first.

But Phichit looked back at me and shouted, "I should be the best man to your wedding, Yuuuriii~~"

"PHICHIT!" I exclaimed and pray that no human in this place heard Phichit. God that was embarrassing. I don't need another paparazzi flooding me.

I then realized something. Viktor is not here.

"Viktor?" I called out. "He's still not here?"

Viktor was called by someone half an hour ago. I thought that it wouldn't take long, but it seems that I was wrong.

I saw Yurio and his coaches walking towards me. He's still showing his scowl at me but I'm unfazed by it. I'm kinda used to it by now.

"Oi Katsudon, where's your coach?" Yurio asked.

"That's what I also wanna ask. Someone called him when I was warming up half an hour ago." I said as Yurio clicked his tongue.

Yakov seemed to sigh and shook his head, "Vitya, such an irresponsible coach. Leaving his student... I apologize, Vitya is always like that."

I waved my hand and smiled, "I just wonder if any of you have seen Viktor."

"Oh, I saw him going towards the restroom." Lilia said as she pointed the direction of it.

"Oh, thank you, Lilia." I said as I bowed at her. I was about to run when Yurio held my sleeve.

"Don't disappoint me, Katsudon. I wanna kick your ass and win that gold medal."

I smiled and nodded, "Goodluck, Yuri."

"I don't need luck, Katsudon. Now go find that idiot before he goofs off."

-/-/-

I ran towards the restroom as I called for Viktor's name.

"Viktor! Where are you? The program is almost starting!"

I called out to him and finding no sign of my silver haired coach. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"He sure is late as ever." I whispered to myself.

Then I heard giggles and laughter by the left turn way. I peek a the corner and saw Viktor laughing. I was about to call him but I saw two women talking to him.

Before they even notice, I retreated my head and stood here in the corner. Yep, I'm eavesdropping.

I don't know why I stayed in there, hiding in the corner as I was waiting for Viktor. He was called by two women who seemed to be his acquaintance, I guess.

They laughed as they exchanged jokes.

I was about to leave when my name was mentioned.

"Hey, about your student... Yuuri Katsuki is it?" The first woman asked.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"What's this whole coach and love thing that we've been hearing about?" The other woman asked.

"Something new to try, and he did caught my interest."

The girls hummed.

"Knowing you, you're planning something, huh..."

 _W-what...?_

"Anna is right, Viktor. Your relationships never last long. You usually just test things out."

 _Test? So you've been dating from the past too?_

Viktor hummed as he put his finger on his chin.

"Well, he is quite a charmer. But he seems so easy to trick. " Viktor chuckled.

I was about to call his name... I have a bad feeling...

"Playing around with him seems so fun and entertaining."

 _Viktor..._

"So I'm ending this boring game right now."

"Woah, Viktor. That seemed harsh." The girl named Anna said as she laughed.

Her friend laughed too and so as Viktor.

 _All of this... Is a game...?_

 _Our love... Every story of our programs... Every detail on our steps..._

 _A game..._

"You could do better. From what I heard from rumors, he's fat and failed his jumps too much. You're just wasting your time."

"Eva is right Viktor."

My eyes became blurry as I felt my chest tightening. _Not good... My anxiety..._

 _Not good..._

 _Not good..._

 _A game..._

 _A stupid game..._

I covered my mouth to stifle my voice. I couldn't hear what they all said next as I ran away.

My chest tightens. _It hurts... It hurts..._

Everytime I ran, I could feel the pain in my chest.

-/-/-/-

-Third Person's P.O.V

Yuuri ran away from Viktor as fast as he could. He couldn't care less if he bumped any of the staff. Right now he needs a place to hide and to try to calm down.

He's breathing heavily but he continued running.

He looked at his left and saw his own changing room. He quickly went in and lock the door.

He couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed on the door and cried out.

Yuuri was breathing heavily as his eyes were wide open. Tears were continuously falling as he tried to calm himself.

Playing for fun...

Yuuri choked a sob.

Boring game...

He grabbed his head.

Game...

He tried to block every voice that enetered his head.

 _ **"Playing around with him seems so fun and entertaining."**_

"W-why...?"

 _ **"So I'm ending this boring game right now."**_

He tightly clenched his head. He tried to cry silently, but his voice betrayed him.

"Why... Why... Why... Why..."

He suddenly bumped his head at the door. He couldn't control his voice as his silently sobs became a heartbreaking cry.

"Viktor... Why..."

-/-/-/-

"Yuuri! Yuuri!" Viktor called out as he roamed around the backstage.

He returned to their usual place but found no sign of the Japanese skater.

Viktor sighed and rubbed his temple, "The program is about to start, yet Yuuri is not here... Where is he?"

Viktor looked at his right and saw Yurio with Yakov and Lilia. He called them to get attention and went towards them.

"Yurio, have you seen Yuuri?" He asked.

"Huh? Katsudon also bumped onto us and asked where the hell you were." Yurio said.

"I just talked to some aquaintances. When I returned to our usual place, he was not there." Viktor sighed.

"That's what you get for being an irresponsible coach, Viktor. Leaving your student..." Yakov grumbled.

Lilia then gasped, "Is that Yuuri Katsuki?"

From where Lilia pointed, they saw Yuuri walking towards them with his skates prepared.

"Yuuri!" Viktor ran towards him but Yuuri flinched.

"Yuuri?" Viktor noticed him flinching.

Yuuri hesitantly held the hand on his shoulder. He smiled, "Just trying to clear my mind and focus on our... The short program."

Viktor smiled, "Good! We wouldn't want you to get your head out of the game!"

Yuuri nervously chuckled.

"Oi Viktor, be prepared because Yuri will win." Yakov said.

"My protégé will surprise the audience, Yakov." Viktor answered back.

But for the first time, Yurio was silent. He didn't retort back or say some snarky comment.

His focus was on Katsuki Yuuri himself.

He was trying to calm down Viktor who kept on saying that his protégé will win, but he noticed something hollow in Yuuri's brown orbs.

"Oi Yuuri..."

They all stopped and faced Yurio when he said Yuuri's name and not the usual nickname.

Yuuri looked at him. Yurio looked away and clicked his tongue.

"Anyway, goodluck too." He said as he walked away. Yakov and Lilia followed him.

"Woah... That's the first time Yurio didn't say some snarky comment at y-"

His eyes widened.

Yuuri is just looking down. But his orbs didn't contain that familiar glow.

"Yuuri..."

Yuuri faced him and smiled, "Let's go. It's almost the six minute warm up."

-/-/-/-/-

"And now, Yuuri Katsuki is the last skater remaining on ice."

Yuuri was the last one on eyes for being the first performer. Their warm ups ended and the skaters left the ice.

He looked away from Viktor as he took a drink from his water. His thoughts still cloud his mind from what happened hours ago.

Viktor seemed to notice Yuuri's tension, "Yuuri."

"Y-yes...?"

He held Yuuri's hand and clasped his onto Viktor's lips.

"His coach is empowering their matching rings in a prayer for victory." The commentor said.

Yuuri stared at him out of shock and his eyes widened. He quickly took his hand away from the sudden kiss.

"Um, yeah... I'm off." Yuuri quickly said as he skated towards the center.

Viktor noticed something is off. He tried to call onto Yuuri but he went off.

 _'Something's not right here.'_

Viktor noticed but he reached out too late.

 _'Yuuri...'_

-/-/-/-

"And now he's greeted by the roaring crowd, Yuuri Katsuki of Japan!" The commenter called out.

 _'I never thought that this is your intention, Viktor.'_

He skated towards the center.

 _'Playing around with me? Just what are you after?'_

He couldn't hear the cheers of the crowd.

 _'Viktor...'_

His vision blurred, he couldn't see any of the crowd, the judges, nor Viktor.

"One year after he finished the final at last place, he's now starting his short program."

Yuuri hides the way he clicked his tongue.

-/-/-/-

The music starts with the rapid guitar strums and with his first first steps. He flexed his hands down and took a seductive sway of both his arms as his posture prepared.

He faced Viktor, but with nothing more than a frown of frustration.

Viktor's eyes widened.

The rapid step sequence started releasing his seductive steps on ice. They were quick and complex, but still managed to execute them perfectly. Raising his arms, the on beat clap, and then moving into a fast tight camel spin.

Viktor almost shrugged noticing nothing wrong with Yuuri. But he noticed the slight change in Yuuri's facade.

The second program started and so as the now difficult jumps that Yuuri will execute.

From a spread eagle... He jumped.

"A triple axel!" The crowd cheered as Victor also cheered.

"Yuuri Katsuki has changed somw of his jump so he could get a higher mark." Oda said.

"Now he's going for the quadruple jump combination."

Yuuri now glided around in a graceful arc as he prepared for a combination jump.

He jumped.

"Quadruple Salchow!"

And jumped again.

"Triple toe loo-"

But he missed the landing.

"Ah! He missed the landing, but managed to get back on his feet!"

Viktor continued to stare at Yuuri but his eyebrow scrunched at the failed jump.

"Yuuri..." He caressed the ring.

Now it begins with the choreography. His moves were still quick but Viktor noticed that it lacked something.

Viktor could see it.

-/-/-/-

 _'Calm down, calm down...'_

Yuuri's thoughts continued like a mantra. He danced flawlessly but he knows that he's not feeling it.

 _'I'm not feeling Eros anymore!'_

He still continued dancing and showing his steps towards the entire crowd.

When he did the flying spin before the second half of the program. He's noticing that something was off.

 _'I can't feel it...'_

His hand was hiding his face like a mask. He is showing frustration and confusion. The mix of the events that recently happened, the pressure of the Grand Prix, his anxiety...

 _'Shit!'_

The second half begins. He scrunched his eyebrows, trying to focus on nailing his jumps.

He jumps his triple axel, he landed it flawlessly.

He tried the combination. He lands his Quad Salchow, but he missed his Triple Toe Loop.

He panicked.

 _'Calm down... Calm down...'_

He kneels and glides on ice.

 _'Calm down...'_

He prepares for the Quad Flip.

 _'Calm down...'_

He jumps.

 _'CALM DOWN!'_

He lands but with support from his hand.

 _'Fuck!'_

The music swells and quickens as Yuuri went for the last steps. Then finally, he finishes his program with his arms around him and his head tilted back.

Yuuri panted heavily, trying to regain his breath. His eyes widened when he recalled his failed jumps.

 _'I missed... Two jumps...'_

He slowly kneels down on the ice. He could feel the tears in his eyes.

 _'Being like this right now...'_

He hid his face on the ice as he clenched his fist. His shoulders and hands were shaking as he lets out a choked sob.

 _'...it's like I'm proving to them that they're right about me...'_

He didn't want to face Viktor or anyone. He just wanted to go somewhere dark and try to release his frustration.

 _'Damn it!'_

-/-/-/-/-

Phichit noticed the way his best friend performed. It was not the way the he always saw to Yuuri.

Phichit may not be a genius like Viktor Nikiforov but he knows his best friend for so long that he recognizes anything that Yuuri is feeling right now.

He could see Yuuri skating out of frustration and confusion. The way his eyebrows were scrunched and his unnoticeable façade. Yet Phichit could see and feel all of it.

He watched as Yuuri went to the kiss and cry with a hollow look.

Even when Phichit entered the ice, he just hoped that his best friend would see him perform. At the least, he could make him smile.

-/-/-/-

"The score board for Yuuri Katsuki is..."

He heard it and remained to look down.

 **97.83**

That was his score. They said that it was still high.

But Yuuri felt like he didn't deserve that score.

He noticed that he focused too much on his jumps, forgetting the presentation and the true story.

In his own story, the woman seduces the playboy. But now, it seemed that the seductress was lost in thought, forgetting her true purpose.

Because she saw the man that she seduces, toying with her all along.

Yuuri stood up along with Viktor. He never sneak a glance towards the silver haired man as they continued walking.

"Yuuri..."

"You go to the seats and watch the performance. I'll just change my shoes."

Yuuri walked away without sparing a glance towards Viktor.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri didn't go up to the audience seat. He remained at the backstage as he changed his shoes and wore his glasses. He couldn't face the others after his Short Program.

He stayed there and watched Phichit's performance on TV. It's like his best friend was saying to cheer up and just watch him. He smiled a bit as Phichit continued bewitching the audience with his performance with a smile.

 _'Phichit, you've grown as a skater.'_ He thought.

When Phichit did his final pose and the music ends, everyone cheered including Yuuri himself.

He's happy that his best friend had been qualified for the Grand Prix Final. Phichit cried tears of joy when he perfectly finished his performance.

Phichit went to the kiss and cry as Celestino welcomed him with open arms.

Phichit scored 95.73, only .

But his smile faded when Yuri entered the ice. The commentator welcomed him as the crowd cheered loudly.

He looked down as he remembered what happened a few minutes ago when Yuuri went down first and left Viktor on the Kiss and Cry.

 _ **Yuuri didn't stare at anyone as he walked down towards the backstage. His mind was too focussed at the events that occured . It was suddenly unexpected and it left Yuuri thinking.**_

 _ **"Oi, Pig!"**_

 _ **Yuuri looked up and saw Yuri leaning against the wall. His hard expression seemed to knock Yuuri out of his thoughts.**_

 _ **"Yuri..."**_

 _ **"What? You're not gonna call me with that ridiculous nickname?"**_

 _ **Yuri walked towards him and stare directly at Yuuri's eyes.**_

 _ **"What was that shitty performance? Here I thought that your free program at the Rostlecom Cup was shittier."**_

 _ **Yuuri looked down again, " Yuri, your program is about to start. You shou-"**_

 _ **"WHAT THE HELL WAS PERFORMANCE, MORON?!" Yuri's face was only a few centimeters away from Yuuri.**_

 _ **Yuuri could see anger and disappointment.**_

 _ **Yuuri chuckled, "I did screw up, huh... Wow... That really su-"**_

 _ **Yuri held Yuuri's collar and angrily looked at him.**_

 _ **"I saw your eyes that time! I know you weren't skating your very best!"**_

 _ **Yuuri's eyes widened.**_

 _ **"It pisses me off when I'm winning but you didn't give your 100%! Your just wasting your air in here if you keep doing shit!"**_

 _ **Yuri clicked his tongue ang let go of Yuuri's colar. He walked away from the stunned Yuuri.**_

 _ **"Yurio!" He called out.**_

 _ **Yuri looked back, "Huh?"**_

 _ **"Davai, Yuri."**_

 _ **His bangs covered his face but you could see him clench his teeth in frustration.**_

 _ **"Watch me, Katsuki Yuuri. I'll show you a performance which can toughen you up for tomorrow's Free Skate."**_

Yuuri didn't hesitate to run towards the skating rink to watch Yuri.

It didn't took him long to get there. He ran by the stairs but he saw Viktor up there. His eyes were focussed at Yuri who is about to start his program.

Yuuri saw it within Viktor's eyes.

The spark is back and it scared him.

Because that means,

 _'Does Viktor really mean it?'_

-/-/-/-

"The next skater, representing Russia, Yuri Plisetsky!"

The crowd cheered as Yuri appeared by the spotlight.

 _'I don't know what caused you to be like that, pig.'_

Yuri skated towards the center of the ice, now fully prepared to perform.

 _'If your stupid coach is being shitty.'_

The crowd silenced as they wait for the song to start.

 _'I'll just have to make you see it too.'_

The song started as Yuri raised his hand then let it down as he spins.

He raised his arms once more and proceeded to show his pure and innocent dance on ice.

He clapsed his hands like he's saying a prayer then prepares for the jump.

He jumps, but with one arm raised.

"A triple axel! It seemed like Yuri Plisetsky will get a higher mark of difficulty since he raised his arms!"

Yuuri watched at Viktor's back without knowing his presence towards the silver haired man. His eyes widened when he saw Yuri's jump with one arm or both raised.

His eyes were focused on the ever evolving monster on ice. But what he is seeing right now is pure and innocent, something that he hasn't seen Yuri performed yet.

Until Yuri's last quad, he raised both his arms.

Yuuri's eyes widened as he realized something.

He looked onto Viktor and he felt that his urge to go back is already there.

He clenched his fist and looked down, already lost in his thoughts.

Yuri finished his program. But he couldn't recollect what he did during his Short Program. He noticed that his mind went blank as he skated. He never thought of anything. He never thought of his grandfather, the people he met, nor the words he said to Yuuri before he went up towards the skating rink.

He looked back and saw Viktor watching him. But he saw Yuuri behind Viktor who seemed to not notice his presence.

He clicked his tongue as he went towards the kiss and cry.

 _'I hope you better get serious tomorrow, Katsudon. I don't wanna kick your ass when your Free Skate is half-assed. '_

-/-/-/-

The Grand Prix Short Program for Men ended. Yuri broke Viktor's SP record which made him 1st place, Otabek is 2nd Place, Chris in 3rd.

Yuuri was in 4th place. Below him is Phichit who is in 5th place with a .

JJ however messed up his SP because of the pressure he felt. The Grand Prix Final broke his confidence which led him to mess up majority of his jumps.

But of course, being JJ, he still does his pose since his fans cheered on him.

But after Yuri's Short Program, he didn't talk to anyone. Not to Viktor, not to Phichit, not to anyone.

He was silent as he watched the programs.

Yuuri was currently out of the hotel as he took a stroll at the streets of Barcelona. Viktor wanted to come at first, but Yuuri insisted that he should walk alone to clear his head.

He went to the beach **(A/N: To where Viktor stood at ep 10)** and the sound of the waves made him calm. The moon's light reflected on the waters which made it shine bright like stars.

Yuuri stared at his ring which was supposed to be a good luck charm and their promise. He caressed it as the gold shimmered by the moonlight.

 _'This reminds me of Hasetsu.'_ He thought as the soft wind blew and his hair flowed against the breeze.

Yuuri recalled the SP performances of his co-skaters. Everyone did their very effort to perform on that very ice.

He looked up the night sky and remembered the time at the airport. He even thought about retiring once he's done with the Grand Prix.

 _ **"I wish you would never retire."**_

He clenched his teeth and covered his eyes.

 _'How could I not when I suddenly heard them saying those stuff.'_

He heard footsteps closing in but didn't bother to turn.

"Yuuri~"

The bubbly voice made him turn. He saw Phichit with Yuuri's scarf on his hand.

"Phichit..."

"Mou, you suddenly left the hotel and left your scarf. It's December and you know that it's cold. You'll really get sick, Yuuri." Phichit lectured his best friend as he gave the scarf.

"Thanks Phichit." Yuuri smiled as he put his scarf around his neck.

"Now, is there something you want to tell me?" Phichit asked as he inched closer to Yuuri.

"E-eh?"

"The way you skated, I know that there's something wrong. I know that it's not only me who noticed."

"Phichit."

Phcihit put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. His gaze was clement which made Yuuri at ease. He was neither angry nor happy.

"Yuuri, whatever you are feeling right now, I hope you express that during the Free Skate."

Phichit smiled softly, "During the China Cup and the Rostlecom Cup, I saw how you skated there. There may be flaws and missed jumps, but I could feel every emotion you are trying to convey. You've grown Yuuri. To the point that even you flub a jump, you let them see what you want to feel."

"Phichit..."

"What I saw during your Short Program, you only focused on jumps. That's why you failed, right?" Phichit smirked when Yuuri's eyes widened.

Yuuri gasped as he looked at Phichit. "Are you gonna let that get into you?"

Yuuri bangs hid his eyes as he smiled. He shook his head, "I will never live that down."

 _'I get it now. That's what Yurio was telling me.'_

Yuri was mad at him. But there was another meaning behind it.

 _ **"Show them what you want to convey, idiot."**_

"I'm gonna show them my Free Skate."

 _'And show Viktor and them that they're wrong about me. I might change Viktor's mind.'_

Phichit smiled brightly, "Good, Yuuri!"

"Phichit, there you are!"

Phichit flinched when he heard the familiar voice. Yuuri tilted his head and saw someone holding his coat.

"S-Seung-Gil! Hey~" Phichit nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's cold in here and you forgot your coat? Tomorrow's the Free Skate and you might get sick if you continue that." Seung-Gil scolded the Thai as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Sorry."

Seung-Gil put the coat on Phichit's shoulders. Yuuri awkwardly waved at Seung-Gil, "Hello, Seung-Gil.

"Hello to you too, Yuuri."

Yuuri smirked and whispered at Phichit, "Got a date, I see~"

"YUURI!" Phichit blushed as he looked away. "He came here to watch the Grand Prix finale. I invited him."

Seung-Gil chuckled, "I actually went here on my own. I said that when we were on FaceTime three weeks ago."

Yuuri smiled and looked at Phichit, "Congrats, bud."

"Shut up."

The tables have turned.

"Oh yeah, while I was looking for you, Celestino also asked me to bring you back to the hotel room."

"Eh? Why?"

"You'll know when you get there, that's what he said."

"Oh okay." Phichit looked at Yuuri, "Wanna come with us?"

"You go ahead, I'll be there soon."

Phichit nodded, "See you later, Yuuri."

Phichit ran towards Seung-Gil as they both left.

"TAKE CARE OF PHICHIT, SEUNG-GIL!" Yuuri used his hand as a megaphone and shouted.

"YUURI!" Phichit exclaimed.

Seung-Gil looked back and nodded with a smile. He slightly shouted, "I will!"

"Seung-Gil!"

Yuuri chuckled as they continue on walking with Phichit saying or asking why Seung-Gil answered that.

Yuuri looked back at the ocean with a newfound determination.

"I just have to spread my words through skating tomorrow then."

-/-/-/-/-/-

Phichit knows that something is wrong. He doesn't need Yuuri's agreement in it. He could sense that something happened between Yuuri and Viktor. He sat there at their hotel room thinking.

From what Yuri told him before they left he kept on thinking.

 _ **"Watch over Katsudon, Chulanot."**_

He snapped out of his thoughts when Seung-Gil handed him a cup.

"I ordered some hot chocolate. I just thought that you would like some."

Phichit smiled, "Thanks, Seung-Gil."

The two now share the hotel room. At first, Phichit was alone since Celestino decided to have separate rooms. Then Seung-Gil suddenly came and said that he'll watch the Grand Prix here in Barcelona. Thanks to Celestino, he managed to stay and be allowed on the backstage with Celestino and Phichit.

"Something bothering you?" Seung-Gil asked.

"It's just about Yuuri." Phichit answered as he took a sip.

"You already talked to him, right?" Phichit nodded.

Seung-Gil put a hand on Phichit's shoulder and smiled, "I'm sure he'll do fine. You should focus too for your Free Skate tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

Seung-Gil sat beside Phichit as he too took a sip. He looked at Phichit and smiled at the Thai.

"I'll be watching, so give your all tomorrow."

"I'll be sure to make enjoy my performance." Phichit smiled.

"Good to know."

-/-/-/-

The Free Skate came as people were already excited to see the top 6 finalist perform. With that, the lining will be from 6th place up to 1st place from the rankings of the Short Program.

The skaters along with their coaches stood at the backstage warming up and listening to their free skate songs. JJ was the only skater left on ice since he'll be going first.

Viktor eyed Yuuri as he continued on stretching and warming up. Yuuri had his soundproof earplugs. Viktor thought of what happened last night.

 _ **Yuuri went back to the hotel room and saw Viktor just sitting on the bed. Viktor smiled brightly and hugged Yuuri.**_

 _ **"Yuuri, I was worried when you left the hotel room."**_

 _ **"Sorry, I just need to clear my head for tomorrow."**_

 _ **Viktor sighed, "Don't let your Short Program performance get into you. You can do well at your Free Skate."**_

 _ **"Yeah... Sorry."**_

 _ **Yuuri looked down and clutched Viktor's clothe tightly.**_

 _ **"Yuuri?"**_

 _ **"Um... Viktor... I..."**_

 _ **"What is it?"**_

 _ **Yuuri looked at him, "It's nothing. Just watch me tomorrow, okay?"**_

 _ **Viktor smiled and caressed Yuuri's cheek, "I'm always watching. I'll always watch no matter what."**_

 _ **Viktor hugged Yuuri**_

 _ **-/-/-**_

 _ **Yuuri almost cried when he heard him say that. He planned on telling Viktor that he may retire after the Grand Prix. But seeing Viktor made him scared.**_

 _ **He recalled the words that Viktor said when they were at the airport. He couldn't say what he was really planning. Even if he has a chance right now, he couldn't say it. No words would come out from his mouth.**_

 _ **When Viktor said that he'll always watch Yuuri, it almost made him cry. When Viktor caressed Yuuri's cheek, he felt the familiar warmth.**_

 _ **He should be happy. But the words that he heard that time before the SP, it made him doubt. He hated doubt, he hated doubting Viktor.**_

 _ **That's why he'll skate tomorrow. He'll forget about perfecting his jumps. He'll try to skate like he's offering a prayer.**_

 _ **A prayer that maybe Viktor didn't mean those words.**_

 _ **Yuuri silently cried at night when they slept. Viktor holding him gently, his heart ached too much.**_

 _ **He prayed that his skate would prove something to all of them.**_

 _ **Yuuri and Viktor never said a word to each other when they woke up. They jist attended the public practice, exchange some tips and that's it.**_

-/-/-

They all watched as JJ finished his program. It seemed that his confidence came back which allowed him to score greatly.

213.91 is his score. He's currently in 1st place with the total score of 300.62 points.

Then it was finally Phichit's turn. Even though he flubbed one jump he still managed to impress the audience. With that he scored 193.83 and with a total of 289.56 points. He's currently in 2nd place.

It was finally Yuuri's turn for the free skate. He looked down at the ice breathing slowly to calm himself.

Viktor held both his hands as he leaned in close towards Yuuri.

"Yuuri, I'm sure that you'll do great. You'll be able to get a medal."

"Ne, Viktor..."

"What is it, Yuuri?" Viktor slightly tightened his hold on Yuuri's hand.

"When will you really tell me how you really feel?"

Yuuri looked up at him and gave Viktor a sad smile, "Don't leave me in the dark here."

"Yuuri..." Viktor lowered his gaze.

"Viktor, you're a five time gold medalist in skating. You are a legend to all and skaters look up to you."

Viktor's eyes widened.

"This may be my last season, Viktor. That's why today, I shall skate, not only for you, but for everyone here. I'm done warming up."

He let go of Viktor's hand as he skated towards the center of the ice. Viktor stared at him with wide eyes as he realized what he said.

 _'H-he's going to retire...!?'_

Yuuri sadly looked at Viktor before he stared at thr front.

 _'I'm just a dime a dozen figure skater of Japan.'_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, representing Japan, Yuuri Katsuki!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

'I'm sure that many skaters would be able to outshine me.'

He ignored the voice of the crowd.

 _'I'm sure that soon, I will be forgotten.'_

He took his first position.

 _'But I will make sure that I'll make this skate of mine mark towards everyone._ '

The music starts.

 _'Especially you, Viktor.'_

He raised his hands as it sways towards his own body. Showing himself completely alone. No achievements, no glory, just skating alone to try and find himself. His beginning is like a prayer that he always longed for.

Then he started spinning, his first step sequences. He's starting his journey. He was hesitant at first, but he continued on going forward. He's trying to reach it.

"Quadruple toe loop! Double toe loop!" The crowd cheered when Yuuri successfully landed his quad combinations.

That's where he began to try to move eith determination. From square one, he tried again. With his steps it showed that he'll go for it.

When the music came with violins and drums, it tells that one by one his love ones kept on supporting him, appearing by his side throughout his journey.

He danced even more telling his story that he found someone who helped him.

 _'It's because of Viktor. But it's not only him. Yuri already made me realize after his Short Program.'_

 _ **"Do you think Viktor is the only one?"**_

 _'You're right, Yurio.'_

With him, he tried even harder to show the world that he can fight back.

'Viktor, watch me.'

"A Quadruple Salchow!"

 _'I've been admiring you secretly since I was young.'_

He raised his leg and spins gracefully.

Viktor didn't even dare to look away. The way Yuuri skated right now seemed very different. It's like he's telling something to Viktor and the whole world.

Right now, it may not only be love that he's trying to say. But also a story of self realization to yourself.

 _ **"It's my story afterall. I'm trying to get back up again, but then I found you."**_

It's like that's what Yuuri is saying to him right now.

 _ **"Someone that makes me wanna keep going more."**_

Then the sound of the violin became louder along with the piano, almost reaching it's climax.

That's where Yuuri now stood tall and faced everything. He trusts himself and others. He's starting to feel loved.

Yuuri felt like he was flying. The wings spreads around him showing his hidden beauty. The way he skates right now, the way his emotion is shown,

He's telling the world that he's ready to face it all.

"A Triple Flip!"

' _A Triple Flip? He changed it. Wait, don't tell me...'_ Viktor's eyes widened.

Yuuri raised his arms as the music silenced again. It only plays the piano.

That's where he begins to doubt. It's like its showing that he's alone again with fear and doubt.

 _'What you said yesterday... I want to know why...'_

 _'Are you testing me? Do you doubt me?'_

 _The Outside Spread Eagle, the Ina Bauer._

 _'I want to know Viktor...'_

"A Triple Axel!"

 _'And I also want to prove you wrong.'_

 _'You being my coach, my friend, our time together... None of it is a waste of time.'_

"He planned a Triple Flip for the next jump."

 _'I wonder how you really feel about it...'_

He jumps and he lands perfectly.

"Wait, a Quadruple Toe Loop?"

 _'That's why I'll skate.'_

Viktor's eyes widened, _'A Quad Toe Loop? You planned an unexpected quad with a total of four quads?'_

 _'You see it now, Viktor? Now, it's not only our love, but also, my thanks and gratitude to everyone including you.'_

"Triple Axel, Single Loop, Triple Salchow!"

 _'I will prove it to all that everything that I've learned for you is not a waste.'_

"Triple Lutz, Triple Toe Loop!"

 _'But I know that you can't stay by my side and I can't keep you forever.'_

After that his step sequence started again. He did it with absolute beauty, confidence, and perfection.

By the music he's saying that even if he were to fall again, he wants them to remember that he indeed fought until the end.

 _'If you want to leave me, then I hope this will be in your heart and memory.'_

He skated without fear and he showed it all. He expressed every emotion he has in him. He could feel his tears that are ready to fall.

' _But actually, this is a prayer. I don't want to be separated from you.'_

 _'But I know that one day, you'll leave me since you've done your part for me.'_

 _'I can't stop you.'_

 _'But what you said yesterday, I pray that you didn't mean it.'_

 _'I don't want to hear that everything you've said for eight months...'_

 _'Our bond, our days, our dance, everything...'_

 _'Is a lie.'_

 _'I love you, but please don't give me false hopes.'_

"He now prepares for his last jump. The signature of his coach, Viktor Nikiforov!"

He didn't even notice it. He closed his eyes, he jumps, he raised his right arm, he spins, he lands it perfectly.

He did the Quadruple Flip with one arm raised.

"A Quadruple Flip! But not only that, he managed to perfect the jump with his arm raised up!"

The crowd cheered.

"It may be the last jump, but he did it with his arm raised which can add up to the scores itself!"

Yuuri spins one last time then he stops. He raised his left hand towards Viktor as his right on his chest.

"Yuuri..." He said his name happily.

Yuuri heavily breathes in and out, trying to get his oxygen back.

He cheered and raised his arms and cried.

He managed to perform successfully... He enthralled everyone in this very stage.

 _'I hope... I just hope...'_

Yuuri kneeled down and covered his face. He silently cried.

 _'I just pray that what you said...'_

He chokes down a sob, "...Is a lie..."

-/-/-/-

"Amazing..." A man with brown hair stare at Yuuri with awe. He was there at the barrier watching Yuuri skate with passion.

"You've now seen him in person, Michael. Dream come true huh?" Phichit laughed as he patted the brunette's back. Seung-Gil is also there with them as they watch Yuuri's Free Skate.

Michael stared at them, "I can't wait to compete against you two!"

"If you qualify for the Grand Prix, you're also gonna fight me for it." Seung-Gil said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't mind it, Seung-Gil. This will be a fun challenge." Michael smiled.

He turned and saw Yuuri cry. His eyes focused on him and his body wanted him to go near him and comfort Yuuri.

The way Michael saw Yuuri skate, it captivated him.

 _'I wanna skate on the same ice with Yuuri Katsuki.'_

-/-/-

 **A/N: and I'm dooooneeee XD**

 **Soo the next chapter is Yuri P's Free Skate, the Banquet, and... *bleeps***

 **No spoilers XD**


	3. Chapter 3

_**"What do you mean you're retiring...?" Yuri asked with his eyes wide.**_

 _ **Before that happened, let's go back a bit backward.**_

 _ **Yuri saw Yuuri go down with Viktor. They were both silent and didn't even bother to look at each other or talk.**_

 _ **It made Yuri feel that something is a bit off since Viktor would always engage a PDA towards Yuuri. But him being silent and distant meant trouble itself.**_

 _ **Yuri then decided to go to Yuuri, grab his hand, and went to some corner where no human shall hear them.**_

 _ **Which brings us to this event right now.**_

 _ **"Viktor may already know since I told him before I started my Free Skate. It's time for me to go ba-"**_

 _ **"And let you retire? I DON'T THINK SO SHITHEAD!" Yuri bursted.**_

 _ **The thought of Yuuri retiring didn't even cross his mind. Sure he said that when they first met, but it was for different reasons. Yuri didn't want to admit it, but Yuuri retiring isn't what he wanted.**_

 _ **"How can you retire when you already broke his record!? Not anyone can break that old man's record!" Yuri didn't want him to retire.**_

 _ **"If anyone should retire, IT SHOULD BE HIM!" Yuri let out deep breaths from his sudden outburst.**_

 _ **"Yuri, I... I ..."**_

 _ **"Something happened between you and Viktor right?"**_

 _ **'I don't want him to retire...'**_

 _ **Yuuri stared at him with wide eyes.**_

 _ **"If it's not that reason..."**_

 _ **' I know that there's something wrong... but...'**_

 _ **"Then I'll just have to snatch that score off the bat!"**_

 _ **'I'll beat you so you could stay...'**_

 _ **"Yuri..."**_

 _ **"I'll give you time to decide. After my free skate, after this competition, tell me your decision."**_

 _ **'The first time that I had fun competing, then you're leaving? Not a chance, idiot.'**_

 _ **-/-/-/-/-**_

Celestino could really tell that something was off the hook. After Phichit finished his Free Skate he didn't even bother to open his phone, he just held it. By the barrier, Phichit stayed and watch Yuuri skate.

Celestino asked the Korean man to stay and watch over Phichit for awhile in which Seung-Gil nodded.

The stoic man stayed beside Phichit as they watched Yuuri's Free Skate. He watched, but by the second half, he stared at Phichit.

Phichit was watching and observing his best friend. Seung-Gil didn't say anything. He merely observed Phichit's expression. He still kept his usual emotionless demeanor, but inside, he's a bit shocked to see Phichit silent.

 _'He truly knows his best friend for a long and patient time.'_

Seung-Gil stared at Yuuri, 'You must be lucky to have Phichit as your best friend.'

"Seung-Gil, Yuuri skated perfectly."

Seung-Gil nods, "Then he's fine."

Phichit stares at Seung-Gil, "Yet, something is also wrong."

Seung-Gil stares at Yuuri who went to the kiss and cry along with Viktor. He noticed the way Phichit narrowed his eyes.

"The score board for Yuuri Katsuki is..."

Their eyes widened.

 **221.63**

He broke Viktor Nikiforov's Free Skate record.

Seung-Gil saw Phichit cover his mouth as he silently laughs out of joy.

"Yuuri... He did it!"

Seung-Gil smiled when Phichit also smiled. Seeing the Thai's smile made his heart flutter.

He looked at his left and saw the new skater that Celestino took under his wing.

 _'Michael Mendoza, huh...'_

Michael continued to stare at Yuuri with awe especially when the score finally showed up. It seemed that there's gonna be another rival to compete in for the next season of the Grand Prix.

-/-/-/-

 _'...Katsuki Yuuri, watch me closely.'_

It was Yuri's turn for the Free Skate. The way he started his performance was still the same, yet it still had that graceful beauty.

"Russia's Yuri Plisetsky, age 15. He is skating Allegro Appassionato in B minor."

Yuri skated the same, but this time, with emotions and thoughts overflowing his mind. His steps were quick and refined and he flawlessly spins on the ice with such pace.

"If he wins the Grand Prix final, it will surely make history for Yuri Plisetsky as the youngest skater to win gold."

Then he jumped his first quad.

"Quadruple Salchow!"

"Success!"

Then from a spiral, he jumped again.

"Triple Axel!"

"Another success but with his arm raised again! This will greatly add his score because of the difficulty mark."

He continued his choreography. Dancing on the ice to enthrall the audience. When he caught a glimpse on Yuuri's eyes, he remembered something.

 _ **Yuri watched the Japanese Yuuri skate at his program. He was amazed at the performance Yuuri gave to everyone. He slightly flinched when he screwed up some of the jumps. His eyes were still glued even when the dance ended.**_

 _ **'Yuuri Katsuki.'**_

 _ **The Japanese bowed, but still bear a disappointed expression.**_

 _ **'He screws up his jumps, but his step sequence grabs your attention.'**_

 _ **Yuri darted his eyes on the Japanese Yuuri as he went towards the kiss and cry.**_

 _ **'I want to see him skate with no mistakes.'**_

 _ **'What kind of guy is he?'**_

 _ **-/-/-**_

 _ **Yuri followed him when Yuuri went to the toilet. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.**_

 _ **'What a loser! He's crying!'**_

 _ **He kicked the door.**_

 _ **-/-/-**_

 _ **Yuri glared at him and noticed his eyes slightly red. He became pissed even more when he saw the hollow look onto the Japanese skater's orbs.**_

 _ **'This guy...'**_

 _ **"We don't need two Yuris at the same bracket."**_

 _ **"Just retire already."**_

 _ **"Moron!"**_

 _ **-/-/-**_

 _ **Before the event began, Yuri noticed it. The same hollow eyes that Yuuri had back at the Sochi Grand Prix.**_

 _ **'The same eyes...'**_

 _ **Underneath his bangs, his eyes widened.**_

 _ **'It's like from before...'**_

 _ **"Oi, Yuuri..."**_

 _ **'Did something happen between you and that old man?'**_

 _ **Yuri looked away and clicked his tongue.**_

Yuri hardened his gaze, _'You're gonna retire when you get gold?'_

 _'You don't care that you already got a high score than Viktor's?'_

He remembered their conversation.

 _'That's a load of bull!'_

He remembered Yuuri's hollow eyes.

 _'Don't disappoint me!'_

He jumped and landed, "Triple Flip!"

He was reaching the second half and his thoughts were about Yuuri Katsuki. Him retiring is something that made his blood boil.

 _'I'm going to win!'_

He jumped, but he flubbed his Quad Toe Loop. But he quickly got up and executed a beautiful spiral position.

Yuri could feel himself getting tired, but he needs to perform. He needs show his strength. He needs to put some senses onto someone.

He needs it because he wants it.

 _'I know that Yakov, Lilia, Grandpa, Yuko and the others, they are all watching.'_

 _'But you... I need to knock some senses onto you, idiot!'_

"Quadruple Salchow! Triple Toe Loop!" He raised his arms by the Triple Toe Loop.

 _'Are you watching Yuuri Katsuki?'_

 _'I'm going to beat your record someday.'_

He jumped his combination and landed perfectly.

"Quad Toe Loop! Double Toe Loop!"

"It seems like Yuri Plisetsky has added another quad in his list!"

 _'If you retire now... I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life.'_

 _'But, I noticed something...'_

 _'So if that old man did some shit, then I'll do the same way you did...'_

 _'That made me wanna compete against you.'_

"Triple axel, Single Loop, Triple Salchow!"

"He did it!"

He raises his leg and spins.

 _'Don't retire until I say so, moron!'_

He ends his spin, raised his arm, and took one final pose as the song ends. He's panting heavily as he looked up. The cheers of the crowd were blocked from his ears. He could feel the tears in his eyes. Yuri finally collapsed onto his knees and covered his face.

-/-/-

Yuuri didn't even look away from Yuri's performance. He watched every inch of his dance until he end. He was shocked when Yuri flubbed a jump, yet managed to get up quickly and continue. He silently prayed for the young Russian skater to hang in there. By the end though, Yuri managed to finish it with a bang.

He didn't even move and Yuuri saw him collapse onto his knees and cry. The pressure of the Grand Prix must have triggered onto Yuri himself.

 _'Yuri, you did well._ ' He smiled as he saw Yuri went to the Kiss and Cry with Yakov and Lilia waiting for him.

In the end, Yuri got a score of 200.97 which his total score is 319.53!

Yuuri came in second with a total score of 319.46!

JJ is third with a total score of 300.62!

Yuuri couldn't believe it. But he let out a relieved smile when he stood at the podium with a silver medal. Above him is none other than Yuri Plisetsky who is now the youngest winner of the Grand Prix Final. JJ is at Yuri's left side who got bronze.

It was Yuuri's second time at the Grand Prix. But now, he's able to win a medal for his country.

He's now done with his first task. He has to deal with another.

 _'I need to find Viktor.'_

-/-/-/-

"Yurio?" Yuuri was baffled when the young Russian skater went towards him.

"Katsudon." Yuri nodded in acknowledgement.

"Didn't Yakov and Lilia already left? I thought that you would at least went with them."

Yuri clicked his tongue, "I'm here for answers, Katsudon. That also includes you."

"E-eh?"

"Speaking of you, where's that old man? I need to talk to him."

"Oh, perfect timing, I was also looking for him."

"Lead the way then, Katsudon."

The two walked and looked around. They keep their eyes peeled for a certain silver haired Russian who disappeared out of nowhere.

Yuri saw the other Yuuri fidgeting in his jacket sleeve. He puts a hand on Yuuri's shoulder and looked away.

"Congratulations on getting silver." Yuri said in a whisper.

Yuuri chuckled, "Thank you, Yuri. Congratulations on getting gold, though. That was amazing."

"Yeah, yeah." Yuri blushed at the compliment.

 _'Where's that old man?'_ Yuri grumpily thought.

"So, you and Viktor are engaged, right?" Yuri asked.

"Um, I'm not sure about that, Yurio."

Yuri arched an eyebrow, "Why? He seems to be head over heels for you."

 _'I've seen something that I want for Viktor to clarify.'_ Was what Yuuri's thought said but instead he said, "Truth to be told, I only bought those rings as a good luck charm. I was shocked too when he said that those were engagement rings."

"Let's find that idiot so we can have answers, then?"

"Yeah."

A few steps later, Yuri went in front of him to block his path.

"Yuri?"

"Katsudon... Yuuri, about what I aske-"

They heard a loud bang from the nearest changing room. They looked at their left and saw a door that was ajar. They could hear voices which was familiar.

"That voice belongs to Viktor." Yuuri said as they both silently went near the door.

But they heard another voice of a female.

"He's with a girl?" Yuri arched an eyebrow.

Yuri peaked at the bottom while Yuuri is above and sneak a peak too. They saw Viktor and some girl talking and they were too focused to even notice the two Yuris spying on them.

"I never thought that you would be this low to call me back, Vitya~"

Yuuri flinched at the nickname. While the other Yuri seems to silently click his tongue and glared at the brunette''s figure.

 _'What the actual fuck?'_ Was what the two Yuris are thinking right now.

"You know why I called you here, Canis." Viktor said.

The two of them couldn't see clearly of Viktor's expression.

But the way the woman was wearing is clearly revolting. Her buttoned shirt is so tight and she opened some of the buttons so her clevage can be seen. Her jeans were so ripped to the point that she doesn't even need pants.

"Did you and that pig had a fight~?" She purred as she seductively went near Viktor with her breast shaking at every move. "You know that I could satisfy that heart of yours, Vik~tor~"

 _'Oh that slut wants some ass kicking huh?!'_ Yuri thought.

"Canis, what we've done in the past is long forgotten."

"Oh how cruel, Vitya~" She puts a finger on Viktor's chin as she licked her lips.

"After our times together, you're still cold towards mee~"

"Canis..."

"After all, you did this so you can be back with me, right~?"

 _'WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!? DOES THIS BITCH WANT TO BE DEAD?!'_ Well, Yuri is ready to kill.

"Remember our deal, Viktor... You did your end of the bargain, I can now love you back~"

"Canis."

"Oohh... I remember our sex for the first time. It was sweet and invigorating. I miss having that with you, Viktor~"

Her breast is on Viktor's chest. Their distance is gone. Yuri was ready to go in and knock them some senses. But he looked towards Yuuri and his eyes widened.

"Y-Yuuri...?"

"After all, all you need to do is break his little heart."

Her tone was seductive but it was revolting. Yuri was ready to puke.

"After all, you called me a few times. But what you first said towards him is soo crueeel~~ Since he forgot your precious time at the banquet, you wanted to teach him a lesson, too, neeee~~~"

Canis chuckled as she planted a passionate kiss towards Viktor.

Yuri gagged with disgust. But he felt Yuuri covering his mouth to block any sign of his trembling voice.

Yuri felt like he wanted to already get out of here. But his body couldn't move.

 _'I need to move! I need to get Katsudon out of here!'_

"... Part of the plan, right?"

They heard Viktor who finally spoke a word.

"I did plan on doing that."

Yuri heard a choked sob. He couldn't look away, he couldn't look at Yuuri. He was afraid to see those orbs again.

"You're right, I planned on playing with him and breaking his heart after the Grand Prix final is over..."

Yuuri couldn't take it anymore. He ran away as quickly as possible.

Yuri didn't waste any time and ran after him.

 _'Shit!'_

-/-/-/-

Phichit and Seung-Gil were currently together as they roam around in Barcelona. Actually, Phichit is currently taking his last selfies on every beautiful sight and Seung-Gil, who was forced/begged, to join in every picture taking. Seung-Gil kept his normal stoic face, but if you were to look on it closely, you could see that he tried to smile at the camera.

"Shouldn't you be resting, Phichit? You finished your Free Program a few moments ago."

"You said that you're gonna leave tomorrow morning. The gala and the banquet is tomorrow, and I know that you need to train. So I decided to go sightseeing with you!" Phichit said.

"Oh..." Was the only word Seung-Gil said.

"Anyway, let's buy some souvenirs. I'm sure that your coach and your dog would love that."

"How do you know about my dog?"

"I checked your instagram account. Even if it's always filled with your dog, I'll admit that she's cute!"

"Well, your hamsters are cute too." Seung-Gil looked away to hide the blush in his cheeks.

"I know!"

Their conversation was interrupted when Phichit's phone rang and vibrated. He took it out of his pocket and saw a text message from none other than Yuri Plisetsky himself.

"It's Russian Yuri texting me."

"Let's see then." Seung-Gil said.

Phichit unlocked his phone and his eyes widened.

 **Subject: About Katsudon/Yuuri**

 **Chulanot, meet me back at the hotel. Let's talk at your room, PRIVATELY. You could bring that 'friend' of yours if you like.**

 **P.S, When I said meet me, I will say, NOW. IT'S IMPORTANT!**

He looked at Seung-Gil and nodded.

"It seems important. We should head back." Seung-Gil suggested.

Phichit nods as they sprinted back at the hotel.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Yuuri stayed at their hotel room. He waited for Viktor for a few hours now. It was already dark and there was no sign of the silver haired Russian. He fidgets on his sleeves as he waited.

 _'I just need answers.'_ He thought as he looked at the door.

 _'I just need answers.'_ He kept on repeating it.

 _'It's just not good to assume things without knowing the story.'_

He smiled, but it wasn't his normal happy smile, _'I know that Viktor would say that this is all a misunderstanding. Then we'll return back to normal. Him going back to being a skater and I...'_

The door opened and Yuuri saw Viktor. But he noticed that his hair and coat were a bit messy. Yuuri observed Viktor and saw that he was a bit tipsy.

 _'No, he's really drunk.'_

"Ah, Yuuri~ I forgot to congratulate you for getting silver~"

"Yeah..." Yuuri nervously smiled.

"Though I'm not kissing it cuz it's not golz."

Viktor wobbly walked towards Yuuri. His body collapsed onto Yuuri as he clung onto him.

"Viktor..." He looked down.

Viktor noticed Yuuri's slumped shoulders, "What's wrong, Yuuri~? Aren't you happy that you're already at the podium?"

"...yeah, I am."

Yuuri noticed that Viktor's gaze seems to harden, "You don't sound so sure, Yuuri."

"Viktor..."

"Is it because you are planning to retire?"

"Viktor-"

"Just because you won a medal means that you're giving up skating, Yuuri?"

"No, that's not-"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL YUURI?!"

Yuuri flinched when Viktor finally bursted his anger.

"Viktor, calm down I-"

"How could I calm down!? You're retiring! You're going to leave me!"

"Viktor, you're drunk. Let's just-"

"I am fine! The drink didn't affect me!"

"Viktor, please calm down-"

"How could you say that!? Is it because you won silver? Then we'll just have to-"

"IT'S BECAUSE THE WHOLE WORLD LONGS FOR YOU TO RETURN, VIKTOR!"

Viktor stopped yelling when he heard Yuuri's outburst.

Yuuri looked down, away from Viktor's gaze, "You are Viktor Nikiforov, the skating legend and the king of the ice. The world waits for your return to your throne. I'm just me, I have no throne. It's all yours."

His bangs covered some of Yuuri's eyes as he looked at Viktor, "You've done a lot for me and I'm very thankful. You made my this something so memorable. That's why, thank you, Viktor. Thank you for being my coach."

Yuuri bows in front of Viktor.

Yuuri then heard a chuckle. He looked up and saw Viktor covering his eyes and letting out a forced chuckle.

"I never expect this... Yuuri Katsuki is saying something so selfish."

"Selfish or not, it's my decision."

Viktor clicked his tongue and grabbed Yuuri's wrist.

"Viktor...?"

"Yuuri... Just why are you saying this!?"

"You said that it's only until the end of the Grand Prix final!"

"Here I thought that you might need me even more!"

Viktor tightened the grip on Yuuri's wrist.

"Ah! Viktor, you're hurting me!"

"I can't accept that Yuuri! I can't accept you leaving me! Am I not good enough for you!? Am I-"

"YOU'RE ALREADY DONE WITH ME, VIKTOR! YOU ALREADY FINISHED THE TASK THAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND ASKED YOU! YOU'VE DONE IT OKAY!?"

Viktor's eyes widened. He lets go of Yuuri's wrist which became red from the hard grip.

"You... I heard you... What you said to thise girls, what you said to Canis. I heard them all. You don't need to stay..."

"Yuuri..."

"You love Canis right? It's not right that you need to cheat on her. Go back to her, Viktor."

Viktor clicked his tongue, "So, are you gonna throw me away and forget like what you did at the banquet?"

"Viktor..."

"I mean, that's where you're good at. You're good at forgetting things."

"Viktor, I was drunk that ti-"

"BUT YOU FORGOT IT!"

"BUT I WASN'T THE ONE WHO PLAYED WITH SOMEONE ELSE'S FEELINGS!"

Viktor had enough. He let out an angry laugh and looked at Yuuri bitterly.

"Want to know the truth? Fine! It's true! I planned all of this so I can get back together with Canis! I coached you and played you around my finger! I did this! After the banquet, Canis noticed it! I fell in love with someone else because I slept with a drunk Yuuri. She later finds out because she was there when I was moaning your name and you were moaning mine!"

Yuuri gasped as his eyes widened. He can't look back and he cannot cover his ears.

"Then falling for you... All of this...!"

"It's a waste of time then?" Yuuri finished his sentence.

"So what if it is!? It truly is-!"

Viktor realized what he just said. He covered his mouth from shock.

"I see..." Yuuri's voice began to tremble.

"I... I'm sorry for bringing trouble for the past eight months, Mr. Nikiforov. Seems like my actions caused a misunderstanding to the one you truly love. I'll be on my way then. I won't bother you then. Thank you for coaching me, Mr. Nikiforov. The payment for the coaching fees shall be transferred on your account."

"Y-Yuuri...? I-I can explai-"

"There's no need to, Mr. Nikiforov. I understand. I'll be on my way then."

Before Viktor could even reply, Yuuri ran away.

-/-/-/-

Yuuri ran away from the room and out of the hotel. For him, it didn't matter to where he's going, he needs a place to be alone.

Every part of him hurts. His heart was aching. Knowing that his first time was Viktor himself, it hurted even more.

He felt played, he felt like he was a fool. For a year, he was fooled. He believed it, so it was his fault for falling.

Yuuri wanted to get away. He wanted to go somewhere and cry. Where no one would see him. He didn't want them to see Yuuri in his state.

 _'How could I have been so stupid? Now look... You've been played around.'_

By running, he didn't notice a speeding car heading towards him. Yuuri was frozen and his eyes widened.

"WATCH OUT!"

From being hit by a car, he was grabbed by the back of his jacket and pulled away from the speeding vehicle. The car zoomed and let out a loud beep of its horn.

Yuuri's form was wrapped around another figure. He didn't notice that he was breathing heavily and his eyes are wide as plates.

"Y-Yuuri Katsuki!" The figure exclaimed, "Shit, are you having a panic attack? Stupid! Of course he is!"

Yuuri couldn't make out the voice. He was breathing heavily and his ears seemed to block out any sounds especially the man's concerned voice. His eyes are starting to get blurry.

The man cursed in a different language and seemed to panic at the situation in front of him.

"Ah... ah!" He went through his pocket and grabbed his phone.

"Phichit help me! NOW! I'm with Yuuri and he seems to be having a panic attack! ... I don't know!... He was about to be bumped by a car but I manage to save him... Oh god, hurry up Phichit! Fuck, bring Seung-Gil!"

He kept his phone at his pocket and looked at Yuuri. The Japanese could see green sparkling in the man's eyes.

"What should I do?! What should I do?!" The man panicked.

Yuuri reached out and clutched the man's jacket sleeve. The man's eyes widened and quickly put his hand to cover half of Yuuri's face.

"I-I don't have something for you to breathe in... But I read that doing this can maybe help you." He said.

Yuuri breathes through the man's hand.

"To try and change this topic... I should introduce myself then?" He nervously chuckled.

He noticed some of Yuuri's saliva dripping down, but he was too concerned to notice.

"Anyway, I'm Michael Mendoza, age 24."

Yuuri's breathing started to turn normal.

'Good!' Michael thought.

"Phichit and Seung-Gil are coming, so let's try and calm down together, okay?"

Yuuri shakily nodded.

"Um... Well... I'm gonna join the Grand Prix soon... So get well okay? I want to skate on the same ice as you!"

Michael's eyes widened when he heard footsteps and voices nearing them.

"Phichit! Seung-Gil!"

They quickly ran towards their side and Phichit kneeled down to check on Yuuri.

"Oh god, Yuuri!" Phichit exclaimed as he held onto Yuuri.

Seung-Gil went towards Phichit's side and said, "Let's carry him and find Celestino. He may know what to do."

Michael didn't waste any time and carried Yuuri in his arms. They ran but Michael was fast.

Michael looked at Yuuri in admiration and with worry.

Phichit send a quick text while running and thankfully Seung-Gil assisted him to make sure that he won't stumble, fall, or bump onto someone.

 **Subject: none**

 **FIND CELESTINO, NOW! YUURI COLLAPSED!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Y...ri..."

 _'W-What?'_

"Yuuri?"

 _'Celestino?'_

His eyes slowly opened his eyes. What he saw was a bit blurry but he could make out two figures. His vision returned and saw Celestino and Michael staring at him. The two smiled and sigh in relief.

"Phichit! Katsuki's awake!" Michael exclaimed.

Phichit gasped and stood up from the sofa. He slowly walked towards Yuuri.

He kneeled down and softly cried, "Yuuri, you idiot! You made us worry."

"Phichit..." Yuuri hugged the Thai skater, "Sorry..."

The door suddenly opened as Seung-Gil and Yuri entered the room.

"Katsudon, you're awake!" Yuri exclaimed as he went near him, "Don't ever do that again or I'll kick your ass!"

"Sorry, Yurio."

Yuri clicked his tongue.

"You had everyone worried, Yuuri. Phichit couldn't stay in one place. Yuri even went out to cool himself." Seung-Gil said as he handed Yuuri a bottle of water.

Michael helped Yuuri sit down as the Japanese skater took a sip of water.

"Y-Yuuri Katsuki..." Michael started the conversation as Yuuri finished drinking his water.

"Katsudon, do you remember what happened a few moments ago?" Yuri asked with a worried expression. He didn't ask with his usual scowl.

"Eh?" Yuuri's eyes widened as he remembered the events.

"I'll leave you all alone to talk about this." Celestino said as he walked out of the room.

The three stared at Yuuri who looked away from them. Yuri rubbed the back of his head and clicked his tongue out of frustration. He muttered something which can only be heard by Michael and Seung-Gil. Phichit sat beside Yuuri and patted his shoulder.

"Yuuri, um… it's about Viktor." Phichit started but finds it hard to continue.

"W-what about him?" Yuuri nervously chuckled.

Phichit pinched the bridge of his nose, 'Oh this will get so complicated. I forgot the Yuuri is pretty stubborn. '

Phichit could remember their days back from Detroit. Every time Yuuri has some sort of conflict inside of him, it would take Phichit awhile before Yuuri would open up. Of course, Phichit has patience, but it hurt a bit that Yuuri seems to not trust him. But he knows that Yuuri has trust issues.

"Um, nothing's wrong between Viktor and- " Yuuri stopped when he saw the other Yuri glaring at him.

Yuri noticed that he seems to tense a bit so he pinched his nose and calmed down.

"Katsudon… I kinda told them about it." Yuri said in a whisper but Yuuri could here it.

"W-what? B-but!"

"Yuuri, I also heard your argument with Viktor. I shouldn't have eavesdropped on you, Yuuri. But I was worried."Yuri once again tried to reassure Yuuri.

"Y-you shouldn't have told them…" Yuuri was starting to panic again. _'They shouldn't know… They must not know… especially Yuri…'_

"Yuuri!" Phichit exclaimed.

Seung-Gil and Yuri were about to go beside Yuuri, but two hands grabbed their shoulder and stopped them.

"Don't. It would get worse when you all went towards Katsuki." Michael said. The two just followed Michael's advice and stayed at their spot.

Phichit took the time to calm Yuuri down which worked successfully.

"You seem to know about these kind of situations, Mendoza." Seung-Gil said.

"My sister also has these types of complications. Took me awhile to get use to it, but having this knowledge is useful." Michael smiled.

When Yuuri calmed down he stared at Michael and smiled, "You must be Michael Mendoza."

Michael sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, "Yeah, that's me."

"Thank you, Michael for saving me back there. I must have scared you during my episodes, huh?"

"Don't worry about me, Katsuki. You should worry about your health."

Yuuri looked down, "Um… yeah."

"Yuuri." The others stared at Yuri who seems to clench his fist. "I'm sorry if I told them. I'll admit that I was worried too and your friend needs to know. I-I just don't want you doing anything stupid, okay!" Yuri looked away in embarrassment.

"Awww, the big bad tiger cares~" Phichit jokingly said, with also a hint of him mocking the Russian Yuri.

"WANT ME TO PUNCH YOU, CHULANOT?!" Yuri being pissed was ready to punch the living daylights out of the Thai skater.

But they all stopped when they heard Yuuri choke down a sob.

Yuuri covered his face as his tears wouldn't stop from falling. His sobs were like a whisper but it could still be heard by the four. They ran and went close to Yuuri to try and stop his crying.

"I'm sorry for... For crying..." Yuuri vaguely said it but they could make up the words.

"Oh, Yuuri." Phichit enveloped him in a hug as he gently caressed Yuuri's raven locks. Yuuri's shoulders were shaking violently and he still wouldn't stop crying.

"I... I don't want to believe at what I've just seen.. I don't want to believe... But then he just said it and... And... I just don't know anymore." Yuuri cried even more. He couldn't hold back his tears after holding and waiting for an answer.

It took a while, but Yuuri opened up and told them what happened.

-/-/-/-

Phichit dragged Yuri outside their room. Phichit excused themselves out of the room saying that they're gonna go get something; leaving Yuuri in the room with Seung-Gil and Michael. Yuri couldn't even say some snarky comment because of what he's seeing right now.

Phichit is serious. Deadly serious. There was a slight hint of anger at the Thai's façade. Yuri could tell that it was a serious matter. Then suddenly, Phichit turned back and faced Yuri.

"You lied to me, Plisetsky." Phichit calmly said it, but Yuri could see the glint of irritation.

"I know." It was Yuri's simple answer.

"Why? It involves my BEST FRIEND, yet you chose to lie when I also heard him crying from his changing room."

"I...I..." Yuri couldn't utter a word. Phichit's aura right now is killing him.

Phichit narrowed his eyes when he didn't get any answers. He rubbed his head and sighed.

"You know, I actually hate you being this caring towards Yuuri."

Yuri arched an eyebrow, "H-huh?"

"You thought I wouldn't know Yuri Plisetsky? You practically snapped at Yuuri during Sochi at the restroom." Phichit then held Yuri's shirt and slightly lifted it up.

"For a kid like you, you're pretty vulgar to someone who is eight years older than you. Let me tell you something Yuri Plisetsky. Yuuri cried even more when he came back to Detroit broken and miserable. You and Viktor Nikiforov just added that to make him even lugubrious. Then you say he's pathetic and a stupid pig? Well then let me retort back to your insults." He shoves Yuri at the wall and uses his arms to block Yuri.

Yuri couldn't say anything nor comment back. His eyes were wide and he's shaking a bit. What Phichit is showing right now made him nervous.

Phichit was releasing his anger by words.

"He has anxiety and the reason he screwed up at Sochi is because his beloved dog died, who he haven't even seen for five fucking years! It made him felt so depressed when he heard the news, and another thing, during the competition. He was still grieving when he skated back then. He flubbed it, but still managed."

He then showed a empty and dark smile at Yuri, "Then that time, you were the gold medalist and your fucking pride got the best of you and insulted Yuuri. Did he even snap back at you? Did he even defend himself? Did he even hate you? No! He didn't even do anything pernicious towards you two."

He moves back letting Yuri free, "It infuriates me that you're still here. You even begged Yuuri to stay at figure skating."

Yuri's eyes widened from shock.

"I'm not stupid nor blind to see that, Plisetsky. You knew of his retirement and used your skating to convince him to not quit."

He walked passed Yuri leaving the blonde to think. But he stopped and looked back at Yuri.

"Find some ways to make it up to him. If Yuuri is not angry at you, then I am. I just hid it from any of you. But from these events that happened, I just want you to know every anger that I hid for Yuuri's sake. Don't do anything stupid Yuri Plisetsky, especially if it involves Yuuri. If not, you'll just have to see it for yourself. A lot may think that I am not this kind of person, but I don't give empty threats if it involves someone I care about." Phichit warned the blonde boy as he walked away, leaving Yuri in his thoughts.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"That fucking old man." Yuri grumbled from under his breath as he kicked a pebble.

"Confessing his stupid and sappy love towards Katsudon... Then him doing something more stupid than that!" Yuri kicked another pebble harder, a sour and disappointing look all over his face.

He went back to the same spot that him and Viktor exchange some words.

 _ **"Viktor Nikiforov is as good as dead!"**_

Then he saw Viktor's look. A glint in his eyes that is asking for a challenge at the blonde. It irritates Yuri at the sheer arrogance that Viktor had in front of him. Him stating that Yuri wants to compete against him made his blood boil by it. By that time, he's only looking at the Canadian skater and Yuuri Katsuki himself for a challenge. But of course, Yuri only looked at the Japanese skater for a challenge towards gold.

What shocks Yuri most is after his snarky comment towards the said to be engagement. Yuri touched both his cheeks as he could feel the place where Viktor squeezed it. His irritation blinded him from Viktor's true expression.

Under that blank and empty small smile, was also a pissed off Viktor Nikiforov. The silver haired man's hand was violently shaking like it was trying to hold back from making any wrong move.

Now that Yuri is calm, he could recall Viktor's face when he said those words.

He was angry. He was pissed. He was both angry and pissed because Yuri Plisetsky insulted Yuuri Katsuki's honor.

He didn't know why he would go that far. Yuri only went there to tell Viktor that he'll win and not Viktor's protégé. But he went to insulting Yuuri which also made Viktor pissed.

But the reason he did that, because of his doubts about Viktor. Yuri wasn't blind and knows enough that Viktor could have the reputation of being the Playboy. At first, that was only Yuri's speculation.

Then it happened. When Viktor was talking to two women, he was there too. But he was not alone, near the room that he was hiding was Yuuri himself hiding in the corner. What's brutal is that Yuuri was near them and he could hear ever single word. When the Japanese skater ran away he got out from his hiding spot and silently followed Yuuri so that he doesn't do anything stupid. He was just outside when Yuuri started crying at his changing room.

But he was not alone.

Phichit was also there standing silently. The Thai asked why Yuuri was crying. But Yuri couldn't give an answer. He didn't know why but it scared him. Telling Phichit about what he knows without Yuuri's consent scared him. But he knows that they also need to know.

So he decided to lie for now.

Then karma was a bitch and it hit him with an angry Phichit Chulanot, best friend extraordinaire of Yuuri Katsuki.

But knowing the true reason behind all of it made Yuri angry and frustrated at himself. If he were in Yuuri's shoes he would also react like that.

Yuuri was grieving that time. His big loss for his dog, and add salt to the injury, his big failure for his first Grand Prix Final.

'Nice job, Yuri. You finally know it and karma just bites at you.'

Not only that, Yuri felt like he wanted to punch the living daylights of Viktor Nikiforov for being this stupid. That even added more pain to the Japanese skater.

 _'A skater's heart is as fragile as glass, huh?'_

Yuri rubbed his head out of frustration.

 _'Just what the fuck have you done, Viktor?'_

 _"_ Yuri."

Yuri turned and saw Otabek standing behind him. He noticed two cups in his hands.

"Otabek? What are you doing here?" Yuri asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Perfect timing though, I bought two cappuccinos. You want some?" He reached out one cup towards Yuri.

The blonde smiled and nodded, "Sure."

Otabek gave the cappuccino to Yuri as he stood beside him. They stare out at the vast ocean with the moonlight reflecting towards the clear waters. Otabek noticed Yuri silently drinking his cup but his gaze was somewhere else.

"Is something in your mind?" Otabek asked, slightly tilting his head.

Yuri looked down, his hand is in his hoodie pocket while the other is holding the cup. He looked at Otabek with a crestfallen look.

"Hey Otabek, can I tell you something?"

Otabek nods, "Sure."

"Well..." Yuri took a deep breath and continued, "I met someone who I thought was really pathetic. I met him when he was crying and I just got irritated by it. Because at first impression, I thought that he was a strong person who is yet to come out."

"But you blew out on him, huh?"

"Yeah... I did. But... He's different. I just barged in so suddenly and forced but he welcomed me like I was his friend. He introduced me to new things that I haven't experienced in my life."

"Then?"

Yuri looked away from Otabek, "I guess... I remained hard to him... Yet he accepted who I am without question. Then when I found out what made him cry the first time I met him, I felt something? Because someone who he hasn't seen for five years died by an accident... And... The time when he is alone... He would cry... Because of me and Viktor..."

Otabek patted Yuri's head, "I may not know who that person is... But you're feeling guilty right now. The only thing you can do is help him. You said that he accepts you, like what?"

"H-his best friend... A brother?"

"Then like a family, Yuri."

Yuri suddenly held Otabek's arms as he looked down. Otabek couldn't see his expression but he could see his hands shaking.

"That old man did something wrong to him... It hurt him deeply. When I saw those orbs... It was the same as when we first met. Then when I finally know the reason... I was scared. I still want to compete with him, I don't want it to be his last..."

When Yuri raised his head, Otabek saw tears.

"I don't want him to quit... We still have a score to settle!"

Otabek hugged Yuri as the blonde continued crying, "If you did something wrong, make up for it. Help him get back. After all, you're a soldier right? A soldier always fights until the end, they never give up."

Yuri raised his head and nodded.

"Show your gratitude in the way that it represents yourself. Don't be someone else. Be yourself to cheer him up."

Yuri rubbed his eyes and smiled with determination, "I'll help that idiot. I may not say it by words, but I'm gonna do it."

Otabek nods in approval and gave Yuri a thumbs up, "Now that's the Yuri Plisetsky that I know."

Suddenly, Yuri's phone vibrated violently. The blonde took his phone and unlocked the screen. A few seconds of reading something, his eyes widened.

"I-I gotta go, Otabek... !"

"Seems important, go ahead." Otabek smiles.

"Thanks, Otabek."

Yuri ran as fast as he could back at the hotel. The adrenaline made him run fast without him tripping or bumping onto someone.

 _'Prepare yourself, Viktor. You mess this up, you're gonna clean it up too.'_

-/-/-/-/-/-

Yuri got back at the hotel and saw Yuuri sitting down at the hotel's lobby. He seems to be talking to someone on the phone. But the worried look in Yuuri's face is a sign that it's really not pleasant. Michael was there beside Yuuri and it seems like he's trying to calm the Japanese skater down

"Good, you came quickly." Yuri turned and saw Phichit.

"What happened? I only received your text about something that is very important." Yuri asked.

Phichit sighed and ruffled his hair. He gave the blonde an earnest look, "Yuuri needs to go back to Japan, right now."

Yuri arched an eyebrow, "Huh? Why is that?"

"It's important Plisetsky, Yuuri's mother had an accident."

Yuri was taken aback by what Phichit just said to him. He almost didn't believe it, but with what Phichit is showing him, it just means he's serious.

"Crap, what happened?" Yuri asked, sweat starting to fall on his forehead.

"We don't know, Yuuri just said what happened but didn't put further more details. But that's where you come in. Help me get Yuuri's stuff from Viktor's room. Michael is with him and he's trying to calm him down."

Yuri nods as they both went towards the elevator and up on Viktor's room.

-/-/-

 _'Thank god, the woman gave the spare key of their room.'_ Phichit thought as they got out of the elevator.

The two silently walked to avoid any disturbance and attention to some guess who are asleep or doesn't want any noise. Phichit sternly looked at Yuri, who seems to have something to say.

"What are your thoughts right now, Plisetsky?" Phichit asked, his voice serious and calm.

"It's just all messed up. That's all."

Phichit nods, "I'm just as surprised as you are. Also, at the same time, I just want to punch something or someone."

"I see..."

"I am Yuuri's best friend, Plisetsky, and I am serious if I said that I'll make sure that Yuuri doesn't have to suffer from your stupidity."

Yuri flinched.

"But if you really want Yuuri to be like he was before... Or maybe help him... Don't screw it up or you're out."

Yuri brightened at Phichit's words. The Thai looked at Yuri who seemed to slightly smile.

"You seem to take this seriously and you're willing to help. So I'll give you another chance, don't ruin it or else." Phichit threatened the younger Russian. But Yuri smiled at that, ignoring the included threat.

They reached the room. Yuri slowly and silently inserted the key and unlocked it. They slowly opened the door and Yuri took a peek. There was no one there. They both entered the room and didn't waste any time to fix and collect Yuuri's things as quick as possible.

Without leaving anything, they silently locked the door and left the room.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Phichit, Yuri, Seung-Gil, and Michael accompanied Yuuri to the airport. Phichit and Yuri made sure that Viktor didn't even follow their direction which proved to be successful.

Phichit hugged Yuuri tightly, trying to give some comfort towards his best friend, "Be careful, okay? When you get home, hug your mom and never show that you're guilty or she might get sad."

Phichit gave advices and instructions towards Yuuri which he only laughed at that. But they noticed that he seems to be forcing it.

"Katsudon, about what I asked a few moments ago..." Yuri looked at the Japanese skater.

Yuuri sighed and patted the blonde's shoulder.

"I won't retire nor quit, Yurio."

Yuri gaze brightened up, "So... You'll still compete?"

"Yes... But I may need time... I'm sorry."

Yuri looked down and his gaze away from him, _'No, don't even apologize, idiot.'_

The final call for Yuuri's plane was in earshot. He carried his bag and looked at them one last time.

"See you soon, guys."

Yuri clicked his tongue. But he waved his hand at the Japanese skater.

"Don't be careless, Yuuri. Take care of yourself." Phichit smiled.

Yuuri looked at the one who saved his life a couple of moments ago. He was just there and he also accompanied them.

"I hope to skate at the same ice as you, Yuuri Katsuki." Michael confessed towards the Japanese skater who blushed.

"But I can wait." Michael smiled.

"Thank you, Michael. I hope too as well."

Yuuri ran towards the gate and gave the tickets to the stewardess as quickly as possible. He needed to go home and be with his mother. He remembered the incident of his beloved dog, Vicchan, and he doesn't want to repeat that. Especially if it involves his beloved mother.

Back at the other three, when Yuuri was out of sight. The Russian skater turned and walked away from them.

"Where are you going?" Phichit asked.

Yuri looked back at them with a blank expression, "I have something to do." That's all what he said as he left them alone.

Phichit looked at Michael whose gaze is still at the gate where Yuuri left a few minutes ago. The Thai even patted his shoulder to get Michael's attention.

"So, another Asian skater, huh? And from the Philippines too." Phichit lightly punched Michael's shoulder.

"I'm already qualified for the next Grand Prix. I'm sure to not just get on the podium..."

He looked at Phichit with a glint of determination in his eyes, "Phichit, I may not know the whole story... But I want Yuuri to try and skate again. Right now, he seems weary to even go into the ice. I know that something happened more between him and Viktor Nikiforov."

"So you plan to bring him back?" Phichit inquired.

"Something like that. But I plan to inspire and help him. He's a strong skater and the world should know his strengths."

Phichit just ruffled Michael's hair, "I guess I could help you, then?"

"The more the merrier."

-/-/-/-/-/-

 **A/N: When your phone app is being a dick to the point that I have to re check the whole document XD. Anywaaayyyy, next time~**

 **Yuri and Viktor will talk and I can tell you that it ain't pretty.**

 **Yuuri needs to think.**

 **Michael is going to help our lil Yuuri**

 **Phichit a tough best friend**

 **All will come soon XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Due to me being very late and to those who keep on reminding me to finish my document... here it is XD.**

 **The one who kept on reminding me to finish this is my couz so yeah...**

 **Sorry it took so long to friggin update due to school works and some personal business.**

 **So as a gift, bonus Seungchuchu moments~~~**

 **-/-/-/-**

"You're gonna go huh?" Seung-Gil looked back at the familiar voice.

Phichit was there and he was wearing his black jacket. He also wore his black cap, and face mask. He noticed a paper bag in Phichit's hand. The Thai skater smiled brightly towards Seung-Gil.

"I didn't even notice you coming here. If I remember correctly, I left early." Seung-Gil stated.

Phichit sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Well I kinda woke up and heard the door shut from outside. When I got out, I already saw you ride in the elevator."

"I see..."

Phichit pouts, "You could have said something, you know? I really want to accompany you for a few moments."

"I don't see the need to why you must accompany me, Phichit. If I were to see it, I might be wasting your time." Seung-Gil replied back.

But Phichit marched in front of Seung-Gil, his face is only a few inches away from the Thai skater.

Seung-Gil's eyes widened but he remained his stoic façade. Phichit on the other hand looked away with red tints in his cheek.

"I... don't mind though. It's just comforting that I could maybe send some regards to you. I did invite you... so the best thing I could do is to be there... um... when I see you off."

Seung-Gil notices the stutters when Phichit says his reason. He couldn't help but admire the way the Thai would beam up when they spend some time admiring Barcelona. But he finds it cute when Phichit would blush when Seung-Gil suddenly stares at him then stutters when the Korean skater suddenly said some-

Seung-Gil mentally hit himself hard. In his mind, it played like a mantra which states that there is no way that his liking towards Phichit grew to the point that he felt some sort of intimacy and constant affection. For him, it was only platonic.

"But let's chat when we can, okay? I love to talk to you again. As long as you're free though." Phichit blurted out.

Seung-Gil shows his calm smile and puts a hand on Phichit's head. He playfully ruffled his hair which earned a whine from the Thai skater.

"You'll then recieve my chats all the time."

Phichit beamed, "Really?"

Seung-Gil nodded, "Of course."

Phichit smiled, "I'm so happy. That would be great Seung~"

Seung-Gil couldn't ignore the bright smile. It made him stare for a long time.

 _'If only my cellphone wasn't a lowbat. Damn, I forgot to charge it.'_ Seung-Gil mentally cursed.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Did you ate breakfast?"

"I forgot..." Seung-Gil calmly replied.

"Um... here!" Phichit shoved the paper bag in Seung-Gil's face. It covered him a bit, but he could still see Phichit looking away with a blush on his face.

"I made it... I kinda bought some bread and some condiments. It's a good thing that the staff from the hotel kindly agreed to let me in their kitchen." Phichit sheepishly chuckled.

Seung-Gil accepted it. He looked onto the paper bag and his eyes widened. Seung-Gil looked back at Phichit and smiled, "Thank you very much."

Phichit smiled, "I hope you'll like it."

"I will."

Phichit then tugged the sleeves of Seung-Gil's jacket, "Can we take a selfie?"

Seung-Gil blinked and nodded without any second doubt. "I'll hold the phone, Phichit."

Seung-Gil raised the phone up. Phichit positioned himself onto Seung-Gil's chest and reclined back. Seung-Gil could feel Phichit's hair trickling his chin. Seung-Gil's other hand seems to be near Phichit's hand. They both smiled as the camera clicked, capturing the photo.

They were still in position when Seung-Gil returned Phichit's phone. The Korean skater noticed his hand near Phichit's hand.

They both showed reluctance when they seperate. The two of them were knocked out of their own daze when the announcer called and said that Seung-Gil's flight is about to leave.

"I guess, it's time huh?"

Phichit looked down, "Yeah..."

"See you later, Phichi." Seung-Gil replied back as he walked away.

"Wait, Seung!"

"Ye-"

His eyes widened when he felt something soft and warm in his cheeks. It was quick and sudden, but he felt it. Everything slowed down around him.

Phichit kissed him on the cheek.

"UMMM, SEE YOU SOON SEUNG-GIL! HAVE A SAFE FLIGHT!" Phichit suddenly blurted out and ran away quickly.

Seung-Gil is current stuck in a daze. He unconsciously walk towards the plane and sat down without any recollection. His thoughts were interrupted when the steward announced the instructions.

 _'Oh, I must have been in deep thought.'_

But he clearly remembers Phichit's face after that. He was embarrassed, but he was also happy.

 _'There's hope huh? Just you wait, Phichit.'_

When the plane reached the skies, he brought out the sandwich that Phichit made.

It has vegetables, he loathes vegetables.

But it was made by someone he truly considers an important person. He bites one and carefully savored it.

"Delicious." He said and Seung-Gil smiled. "No fair, I didn't even get to give you my "see you soon" act."

-/-/-/-/-

 **Katsubae_is_life:** I recently watched the gala, but I haven't seen Katsuki Yuuri performing. Where is my adorable cinnamon roll (´இωஇ｀)?

 **234k likes**

 **View all 34k comments**

 **doughnut4life** : I noticed it too (ﾟ⊿ﾟ)

 **Cat-lover:** Yeah, both JJ and Yuri Plisetsky performed at the gala.

 **mybaeispotato** : When you look at some of the camera angles, majority of the audiences and so as some of the coaches were bewildered to not see Yuuri perform. Isn't that weird?

 **I_am_beautiful:** Maybe he decided to run away and quit figure skating? I mean, literally, he doesn't even deserve that medal.

 **hamster-bae:** woah, **I_am_beautiful** you've seen him perform right? That seems legit to me that he deserves the medal

 **Annalicious:** I agree with **I_am_beautiful** here. He only won because he had Russia's living legend. Leave him be and he'll screw up again.

 **Evatastic: Annalicious I_am_beautiful** your all right. I mean, I sees him last time, hes fat, weak, and just a secund rate skaiter.

 **kumbriel1611** : Ugh, **Evatastic** 's spelling makes me wanna puke. Plus your revolting grammar? Seriously, did you kiss your mother with that mouth.

 **kurone1511** : wow, you're wasting you're precious time bashing someone who did something world breaking. What about you? Have you done anything decent in this world?

 **Cat4life** : Great, another bitching bashers at this ungodly hour.

 **Chrissyboi** : Sadly, there are many of these idiots in this world (つ_—)

-/-/-/-

It's been a two weeks since the Grand Prix ended and the month now is finally January. Yuri is now preparing for World championships. Because of him bringing home the gold, it made him an automatic qualifier for the Worlds. Any normal skater would flip out and be honored to actually join. But not Yuri at the moment. No, it was different. He doesn't feel excited.

He knows that Yuuri Katsuki may or may not compete for the Four Continents and the World Championships. He watches the live stream of Japan's figure skating nationals and found out that Yuuri competed. He also had Minako as his coach for the mean time. Though he didn't tell any living soul, he read a book in understanding Japanese. He still can't understand some complex Japanese dialect, but he could make out the basic. Thanks through long hours of reading and memorization he could slightly understand every word uttered out. He observed the way Yuuri skated his programs. His short program made him third place due to technical perfection. Yuri could see that his presentation score wasn't that good yet it wasn't so bad. Then at the free skate, it rose him up to first place which made him the winner of the national title.

Then he remembered the post from two weeks ago. Social Media was flooded with questions to why Yuuri Katsuki wasn't at the gala. What infuriated him was the comments below.

Before, it would make him out as a hypocrite. But after a long and scary scolding session from best friend extraordinare, Phichit Chulanot, it made him want to reconsider his past actions.

He will (secretly) set things right. And it starts with Viktor Nikiforov.

He still remembers their chat, which it ain't even pretty considering that Viktor at that time was a pathetic mess after being a douche.

 _ **The Russian skater turned and walked away from them.**_

 _ **"Where are you going?" Phichit asked.**_

 _ **Yuri looked back at them with a blank expression, "I have something to do." That's all what he said as he left them alone.**_

 _ **It was true. Yuri secretly went back to the hotel with a grim and pissed off expression. He used his hood to cover his head and from the looks of it, he's now in punk mode.**_

 _ **Yuri made up his mind after he and Phichit talked. He'll talk to Viktor in a peaceful way he could manage. But he's not making promises.**_

 _ **So he waited outside of Viktor's hotel room.**_

 _ **But no long that Viktor arrived and saw Yuri waiting at him at the door. They looked at each other but neither showed any emotion. Yuri clicked his tongue and walked past Viktor.**_

 _ **But when Viktor was about to walk away too, Yuri grabbed Viktor's sleeve. The older Russian skater was taken aback when Yuri looked at him coldly.**_

 _ **"I just couldn't believe you, old man. Viktor Nikiforov is not only dead, but he also did the unspeakable."**_

 _ **Viktor sternly looked at Yuri, "What do you want now, Yuri?"**_

 _ **"Answers." That was what Yuri wanted to hear from Viktor.**_

 _ **"What if I don't want too?" He gave Yuri a challenging look again, but inside Viktor was irritation.**_

 _ **"Egotistical jerk, it's your lost not mine. You're stupid, you couldn't scare me with that look of yours." Yuri answered back.**_

 _ **Viktor shook his hand which made Yuri let go of his sleeve. He sternly looked at Yuri but the young Russian skater just glared at him.**_

 _ **"Are you stating about Yuuri and I? If so, then it's none of your business." Viktor is irked right now, and it didn't help that Yuri was pushing his buttons.**_

 _ **"Fine." Yuri sighed and looked away from Viktor, "I won't push it any further. Even if I try, you'll just be a stubborn asshole. But let me warn you."**_

 _ **Yuri cast an emotionless and dissatisfied look at Viktor, "Better be prepared to face the consequences of your fucking actions. Karma is a bitch after all."**_

 _ **-/-/-/-**_

 _ **Then it happened. At the gala of the Grand Prix Final, many were confused to why the first time silver medalist of Japan isn't there to perform. Other skaters were also baffled at his absence. But not Yuri and Phichit. They knew what happened. Then the announcer stated that Yuuri couldn't perform due to personal reasons.**_

 _ **Viktor was there and Yuri could see the Platinum blonde's fist clenching. Yuri smirked but quickly disappeared since what happened was not something that Yuri should celebrate.**_

 _ **Regardless, he went onto the ice and performed.**_

 _ **"Ladies and Gentlemen, Yuri Plisetsky of Russia! He'll be performing for his gala "Welcome to Madness"!"**_

 _ **-/-/-/-/-**_

 _ **Yuri walked along with Yakov and Lilia towards the exit. Yuri had his hood on and his hands inside his pockets. He then noticed that his two coaches stopped walking. He raised his head and his eyed widened.**_

 _ **Viktor is there. Viktor is in front of them.**_

 _ **"Vitya, what are you doing here?" Yakov asked in his usual tone.**_

 _ **"I just want to talk to Yuri." Viktor points at Yuri's form.**_

 _ **Yakov arched an eyebrow, "What is it this time? Can't you see that Yura must be tired right now? You should -"**_

 _ **Yuri went forward and cut off to what Yakov is about to say.**_

 _ **"Fine. What do you want?" Yuri asked in a voice void of emotion. But deep inside, he wants to snark some rude words onto Viktor's thick skull.**_

 _ **"We should talk... alone."**_

 _ **Yuri shrugged and urged Yakov and Lilia to go ahead.**_

 _ **Yakov sighed, "Just make this quick and don't do anything stupid."**_

 _ **"Da." Both of them nodded as they walked away from the older folk.**_

 _ **They went into somewhere secluded. Which is at the changing room. Yuri prepared to what might happen. He knows that anything unspeakable could occur especially an unstable Viktor Nikiforov.**_

 _ **In which he did.**_

 _ **Viktor stormed in front of Yuri and slammed his hand on the wall. His hand was a few inches away from the blonde's face.**_

 _ **Yuri didn't flinch, rather, he sternly looked at Viktor without any sign of being intimidated.**_

 _ **"Where's Yuuri?" Viktor calmly asked the blonde. But Yuri could feel the hand beside him twitching in irritation.**_

 _ **Yuri smirked, "Why? Can't you find him?"**_

 _ **Viktor clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Don't answer me with another question, Yuri."**_

 _ **"Don't expect me to answer your first question then, Viktor." Yuri retorted back in a venomous tone.**_

 _ **If looks could kill, any innocent bystander would be dead by the shear amount of intimidation and aura that both skaters are releasing. They were having a glare contest and neither one of them are uttering a word.**_

 _ **"I have no time for this. I need to know where Yuuri is right now!"**_

 _ **"Well guess what old man, I AIN'T TELLING YOU SHIT!"**_

 _ **Viktor clenched his teeth. He was trying to hold back the urge to punch the teen.**_

 _ **"Just what are you trying to prove here?!" Viktor angrily asked as he held the hem of Yuri's jacket.**_

 _ **"That you still have no right to see Katsudon, yet."**_

 _ **"I just need to talk to Yuuri, okay!? This doesn't concern you nor anyo-"**_

 _ **"IT ALSO CONCERNS US, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"**_

 _ **Before Viktor could say anything, he was kicked hard in his stomach and was pushed away. He landed on his butt with his hand clutching his stomach.**_

 _ **Yuri knows that he might be weak at punching. But when it comes to kicks, better run fast.**_

 _ **"CALM THE FUCK DOWN, NIKIFOROV! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SEE YUURI RIGHT NOW! AFTER ALL THE SHIT THAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU THINK THAT A SIMPLE TALK CAN FIX THIS FUCKING MESS?! YOUR BRAIN MUST BE THAT STUPID IF YOU DON'T KNOW!"**_

 _ **Yuri sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He slowly tried to calm down and to avoid any incoming headaches from the stress that he's receiving from Viktor right now.**_

 _ **"I'll explain every fucking single detail to why you aren't allowed, yet, to see or talk to Katsudon. First, you manage to plan something so devious that can damage his sanity. Second, you did all of that just to get back to your stupid and slutty ex-girlfriend, who I found very revolting to look at. Third, and congratulations, you manage to say all of your plans in a drunk and insufferable tone anyone could ever imagine. With matching you admitting that you really were just playing with him. Oh, and also angrily stating that it really is true. Any normal human being would be taken aback by that, including me. And finally and lastly, like I said, LEARN TO FACE THE FUCKING CONSEQUENCES!"**_

 _ **Viktor was about to retort when Yuri cut him off.**_

 _ **"Being drunk is not a plausible reason for your stupid impulse. You brought this onto yourself. Deal with it."**_

 _ **Yuri looked away from Viktor and rubbed his temples. But flinched when he felt someone holding his arm.**_

 _ **He looked back and saw Viktor looking down. He held Yuri's hand gently, but he could feel it clutching it hard onto the blonde's wrist.**_

 _ **"T-then... what should I do?"**_

 _ **Yuri's façade soften when he heard something in Viktor's tone.**_

 _ **He sighed, 'Katsudon might kill me. But this is the right thing. I hope Chulanot finds a way to knock some senses over that pig.'**_

 _ **"Go back to figure skating. Don't mope around because of your stupid actions. You know how we skaters show it right? Then do the same."**_

 _ **Viktor nodded and let out a chuckle, "What caused you to be like that, huh?"**_

 _ **Yuri silently snorted, 'It's because his best friend knocked some senses unto me and it made me realize something. If you want a second chance, that's the only thing I'm gonna do to help. But... not right now. He needs time first.'**_

 _ **-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Yuri still couldn't contact him even if somehow Phichit shared Yuuri's contacts. It seems that the Japanese skater was on hiatus on social media and on his phone after his performance at the Japanese Nationals. Phichit also contacted him and told the blonde boy that he too had no luck.

There was still no new posts on Yuuri's instagram and stated nothing if his mother was alright. Of course they stayed positive about it and slide off any negative thoughts.

With a heavy sigh, he kept his phone inside his bag and went out of the locker room. He needs to practice.

And he needs to drag Viktor into his senses and fix things.

Because god knows how Viktor is still desperate to correct things.

Yuri knows that Viktor is a 28 year old idiot. So he needs to make sure to keep Viktor in line... and to also see if it's really worth it.

Afterall, he was there, and he saw how pathetically clingy, desperate, affectionate, and ludicrously sappy and cheesy around the Japanese skater. But Yuri was still pissed because Viktor hasn't given his side yet.

Yet, there is someone who caught his eye. Another first time skater, yet Yuri could feel that he isn't just any ordinary skater. He could feel the hidden potential of a new rival.

Not just for competitions, but also a rival for Viktor Nikiforov.

He saw Viktor silently practicing on ice. Yuri could see that his mind eas somewhere else and it was hard for everyone to notice. But Yuri could make out every inch of it.

"Oy, Viktor, what's with the fucking face. You look ridiculous."

Viktor was about to retort something, but the glare that Yuri gave him changed his mind. He skated towards the end of the rink and put on his skate guards.

"Hey, have you watched the Japanese Nationals?"

"Yeah." Yuri nodded back.

"I ruined him, right? I reall-"

Yuri slapped Viktor. Yuri made sure that it wasn't hard, but it was hard enough that it echoed. It's a good thing that they were alone since the others didn't seem to arrive yet.

"Katsudon is feeling shit right now. But I know that he'll get over with his drama. You, unfortunately, have to compete against me. But right now, you're also moving like some shitty winning against you because of your state is useless and stupid. I don't want to compete against Viktor Nikiforov who is having a fucking dilemma! You want Katsudon to forgive you? Start with your idiotic self! Begin with how you move right now. You look dead and absolutely shitty."

Viktor rubbed the cheek which hit him hard. He looked down but Yuri continued.

"Oy, don't feel guilty. Feeling that right now will only make it worse. It will deny you any means of fixing the mess that you've brought onto yourself. Stop being dramatic and focus. That stupid Katsudon wouldn't forgive you if he finds out that you're slacking. Get your fucking head in the game and fix your goddamn face, movement, and your fucking life!"

Viktor silently chuckles, "Thanks, Yurio. I need tha-"

Viktor didn't get a chance to finish as he felt a hard kick in his side.

"MY NAME IS NOT FUCKING YURIO!" He exclaimed. But he had a faint smile on his face.

-/-/-/-/-

Phichit slumped on the bench as he threw his phone toward his bag. He rubbed his whole face and groaned. His feet kept on violently kicking the bench which caught the gazes of some of his rinkmates.

Michael went up and sat beside Phichit's head. With a water bottle in his hand, he drank it as he watched Phichit groan in frustration.

"Uughhhhhh, I can't contact him..."

Michael nodded and sighed, "I also tried it too. But it would always say that it was out of coverage."

 _'Damn, Nikiforov.'_ Michael silently cursed in his thoughts.

Phichit sat up and stretched. He looked at Michael, "Hey, Michael?"

"Yes?"

"How are your programs going?"

Michael sighed and rubbed his temple, "Well, Celestino said that it's perfect and flawless. But I feel like it's missing something important."

"Wow..." Phichit snorted, "You're the one that noticed? You should hurry though, the 4CC is almost upon us. We only have one month and a half to train."

"Yeeaahhhh..." Michael groaned.

Phichit silently took a stolen for hid post later on. Michael glared as Phichit snickered.

Phichit's eyes widened and smiled. He snapped his finger and quickly stood up, "I KNOW!"

He grabbed Michael's hand and dragged him away. Michael only raised an eyebrow while trying to pry off Phichit's tight grip.

"Ummmm, Phichit? What the hell are you planning right now?"

Phichit smirked, "Oh you'll see~~"

"Damn you for being this sneaky, Chulanot." Michael muttered under his breath.

"Heeyyyy, you owe meeee~~" Phichit sang in a joking matter.

 _'Yeah, you managed to ask my friend about my video, skating you-know-who's routine and I'm still embarassed.'_ Michael thought as he shruddered from the memory of that and Celestino became his coach... technically, only coach.

Back in his country, he was a dancer at a very young age. He knew every kind and style of it. To the point that he once put it in a skating routine that he made for himself. But sadly, only a few seemed to be interested in figure skating. Many would be interested in basketball, volleyball, etc.

Then out of the blue, while skating his idol's old routines, his girl and boy best friends recorded every scene of it.

Add another to that, they were a fan of Phichit Chulanot and they knew that he's Yuuri Katsuki's best friend.

So they send those photos and videos... and the rest is history.

Long story, short, Phichit showed the vid, Celestino skyping him, now him training for the 4CC, Worlds, and the Grand Prix.

Which he also dreams to skate alongside Yuuri Katsuki.

 _'That might take awhile though...'_ Michael sighed.

The Filipino skater noticed that they are nearing their coach. Michael sensed something fishy and tried (struggled) to get out of Phichit's iron grip.

"Ce-les-ti-no~" the Thai chanted the name.

"Lemme go, Phichit!" no matter how hard he pulled, it seems to be futile.

"Yes?" Celestino turned after some business with his phone.

"Weeellll..."

"Don't listen to him coach! He's gone mad! He's delusional!" Michael tried a way to get Celestino out. 'Oh god, help me.'

Phichit brightly smiled,"Michael needs something. A fresh air and practice before the 4CC..."

-/-/-/-/-

After the talk with their coach, plus Michael holding back his will to punch the living daylights out of Phichit, they continued practice. But the Thai said to his coach that he should head out first.

Though Michael seemed suspicious about Phichit's early dismissal, he shrugged it off and went to practice his routines.

He walked back towards his apartment near their skating rink. Basically, him and Michael were neighbors. Phichit once asked him to be his roommate. But Michael flatly said that he's having a bad feeling of him being roomates with Phichit Chulanot. Even if Michael became his friend, no one beats the standard of Yuuri Katsuki as his best friend.

He reached home and was ready to hit the hay when his phone vibrated. He took it out of his pocket and it almost dropped from his hand. His eyes widened as he reads the name of the caller.

 **Yuuri Katsuki (Bestie) is calling you through FaceTime**

Was what it said.

Without wasting any moment, he went towards his bed and collapsed. He pressed the answer button and the screen showed Yuuri himself.

 **"Sawasdee Krab (Hello), Phichit."**

"Y-Yuuri...!"

Phichit couldn't even utter any word from his mouth. He had a lot of questions, but he made no move to let them out. Because he could see Yuuri's figure and he became worried.

Yuuri didn't have any glasses and he has bags in his eyes. He seemed to be pale. His body was still thin and lithe, but it seemed to lack. Phichit speculated to be lack of sleep and his friend is not eating properly.

"Oh god... Yuuri are... are you okay?" Phichit clutched his phone.

Yuuri let out a smile and a chuckle, **"Just peachy."**

Yuuri then looked down, **"Sorry for not calling any of you... I must have made all of you worried."**

"Damn right you did. Don't feel guilty about it. It's very normal for some of us to worry about you." Phichit made sure to say the words correctly so his best friend wouldn't feel guilty.

 **"I guess..."**

"Anyways, how's mama Katsuki?" Phichit asked and changed the subject.

Yuuri slightly smiled at the mention of his mother. But not enough to lighten the mood, **"Mom's fine now. She had a.. car accident. She was just accompanying her drunk friend back to his house. It happened after the live stream of the Grand Prix. Then... when ... after mom left him safely at his home... a black car came speeding down onto her."**

"W-what happened?" Phichit was slightly nervous.

Yuuri swallowed a lump from his throat, **"As...the car speeds towards her... she was able to move away. But the car seemed to follow her movement and turned... and... and... by the turn... mom dodged, but the car hit her right leg..."**

"Y-Yuuri you don't need to tell me this if you feel uncomfortable." Phichit could feel the sweat trickling in his forehead.

 **"It's fine. Turns out that Mari-nee came in a nick of time and saw what happened. After the turn, the car speeds up and drove away from sight. She saw mom writhing in pain from her right leg. They checked it and found out that she had a fracture. They were able to fix it and she's in a cast for maybe about 1-2 months or so."** Yuuri finished and sighed.

 **"Also... I called you because... I may decide to quit figure skating."**

-/-/-/-/-/-

Michael groaned at the loud knock from his door. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the time.

1:35 am

Great. Someone crazily banging his door at the middle of the night.

He groaned and got out of his bed. The knocks became louder.

 _'Ugh, who would knock at this ungodly hour? Damn it, it's the middle of the night!'_

He looked at the hole in his door and saw Phichit. He sighed and opened the door, "What do you wa-!"

He couldn't finish his sentence as he saw Phichit's own facade. It wasn't what Michael would normally see. Phichit looked at Michael and smiled bitterly.

"May I come in?" Phichit softly asked.

"S-sure..." Michael was unsure to what happened to the Thai skater. But for him, it was better to let him in rather than rant about the ungodly time of the night.

Phichit went in as he walked in a daze. He reached Michael's living room and sat down at the black sofa. Michael soon followed and grabbed a chair from his study desk.

The two were silent. No one uttered one single word. Michael observed Phichit's movements. His eyes were gaped down from Michael's gaze. Phichit's hands were fidgeting and he noticed his lip twitch.

"Do you want some refreshments?" Michael asked to ease the tension.

Phichit shook his head , "Thanks though. But the reason I'm here is because... I want to say something and I want to talk to you. So whatever I would say right now... Can you please stay calm and let's talk about it civilly? _"_

 _'From the looks of it, he means well.'_ "Alright. You have my word."

Phichit sighed then looked at Michael.

"Well... Yuuri called me a few hours ago."

Michael's eyes widened, "Really? How is he?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that Michael. He's physically fine... I guess. But from what happened... he seems to be fixed on his decision."

Michael clutched the hem of his pants. He was wondering where this conversation is going.

"He told me that he may quit figure skating."

Michael gasped. But Phichit cut him off before he could say something back.

"That's where you come in."

Michael pointed at himself, "What did you do, Phichit?"

"Remember our conversation with Celestino?" Michael nodded at Phichit's question.

"You see... I told Yuuri... that you would come to Japan because you needed some help."

Michael blinked and looked at Phichit shockingly, "Did you just make a decision before I even thought of this through?"

"Y-yes..."

Michael groaned and covered his head with his hands.

With another groan he finally replied, "I promised to be calm and talk this through. So care to explain?"

"I'm sorry Michael. But I kinda panicked when Yuuri said that he'll retire. Then it just came to me that maybe I could tell Yuuri that you need some help. Then it just came out of my mouth."

"Then what's his reply?" Michael asked.

"He'll think about it. But if you want to go to Japan, he'll be fine with that."

Phichit then looked back at Michael, "Look, I know that you haven't made any decision... but maybe this is also your chance. The 4 Continents is only a month away and you even haven't figure it out yet, right? Well... that's also Yuuri's problems. Maybe you could help him. You said that at the airport right?"

Michael sighed, "I know what I said that time. But I don't know Yuuri much... let alone help him? I'm not sure."

"You just need to bring back the spark in him." Phichit replied back.

Michael sighed and looked at Phichit. He couldn't say no neither can he make a valid excuse.

"Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Someone Private Messaged me about a fanfic request. I'm not open for it yet, since I want to mainly focus on this fic first. But you're all welcome to PM me about your predictions, ideas, or whatever you want to tell me about this fic of mine. I already have a lot of ideas about what to happen in the future chapters but I'm not spoiling all of you XD.**

 **So in this fic is the beginning of Michael coming in to Yuuri's life. Well you can also enjoy some sibling moments.**

 **Enjoy (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧**

 **-/-/-/-**

Yuuri knew himself very well. He knew that he was never perfect. He knew that he's not a legend like Viktor Nikiforov. He knew that he's not a prodigy like Yuri Plisetsky. He knew himself. Whether he's a figure skater or just regular Yuuri Katsuki, he's just like any other stories that can be found anywhere. He knew that he has flaws. He was aware of the disappointments of many people especially to this fellow countrymen. The performance that he gave at Sochi was almost the breaking point of his career.

But he was able to get back up. Thanks to one Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri never regret meeting him. He never had any regrets of Viktor coming in his life. But yet he wondered and thought of everything that has happened. After what happened to his mother, it was the last straw for Yuuri. It shattered him. For weeks, he spends all alone in his room, thinking. He reminisce his years. From his utter disappointment, meeting new friends, Viktor, until today. He even once looked at the mirror and looked at himself. Yuuri didn't even see himself in his reflection. What he has seen is an image of his pitiful self. He can see why Yuri was angry at him for being pathetic.

Then when he trusted Viktor and he only shattered it. It deeply hurt by the depths of his heart. He knew that whatever Viktor put within his heart cannot be replaced easily. It hurts him so badly.

He wanted to change. But something was holding him back. The ice was once his sanctuary. But everytime he steps on it, it's like his world shatters. He couldn't skate well. All he could see was images of Viktor. His heart-shaped smile, his gigantic forehead, his platinum locks, his whole self. Seeing Viktor made him smile and cry at the same time. Viktor is one of his connections on ice. But the betrayal and the thought of being played hurt him badly. When he enters the ice, he just crumbles and break apart.

The ice wasn't his safe zone anymore. He needed to break free.

That's when he called Phichit. He knew that his friend was practically worried and ready to catch the next flight to Japan.

He told Phichit what happened to his mother. He tried his best to be calm but he knew that Phichit could see his barriers.

In front of him, showed in the screen, is his best friend, Phichit Chulanot.

He sighs and finally utters his decision.

"... I may decide to quit figure skating."

Phichit didn't react. But he could see the shock and fear in his eyes.

 **"W-why? You love figure skating..."** Phichit tried to be calm about this but it proved to be futile.

"Phichit, I know that. But it doesn't feel right anymore. Everytime I step on it, I feel so heavy and unbalanced. I just don't know anymore. The place where I skate or considered my sanctuary just seems to be nothing more than a flat surface covered in ice."

 **"Yuuri, you can still recover!"** Phichit brough out his best smile. But the Thai knew it himself that he couldn't even smile properly.

"It's like I forgot how to skate. It's like I don't know the ice anymore. I'm sorry Phichit. It seems like I'll break another promise again."

 **"Wait!"** Phichit raised his voice which cause Yuuri to flinch.

Phichit sighs, **"I can't stop you in your decision, Yuuri. But I hope that there is something or someone that can make you reconsider."**

"I'm not sure about that, Phichit."

Phichit directly looked at Yuuri, **"What about Michael Mendoza? The guy who saved you in Barcelona."**

Phichit noticed the change in Yuuri's façade. He secretly smiled, **"You still practically owe him."**

Yuuri didn't answer back. So Phichit decided to continue talking.

 **"I know that you made a promise to him; that you'll skate alongside him on ice as competitors. But your decision may affect that. So here's what I'll ask of you, as your best friend, can you help him?"**

"Help? What do you mean, Phichit?"

 _'Sorry Michael.'_ Phichit thought and he continues to talk, **"He seems to have a problem in his programs. It's perfect, but it's lacking something. So Celestino and I talked about it and decided that maybe you could help him."**

 _'Not a total lie. I just stated what Michael said to us a few moments ago.'_ Phichit thought.

"Me? Help him? Phichit I don't know if I can handle the job."

Phichit knew that Yuuri was already doubting his very own capabilities. Phichit knew that if he doesn't think of anything, Yuuri will suffer for the rest of his life and depression isn't a joke.

 **"How about this then, Yuuri. Let's have a wager."**

Yuuri seemed to return to his normal expression, the doubts and insecurities seemed to fade for awhile. Yuuri didn't answer though but he reluctantly nodded.

Phichit gently smiled and named the wager, **"Give Michael a chance. He'll come to Japan so you can help him with his problem. But, if you don't see something about Michael, then I'll comply to your wishes."**

Yuuri arched an eyebrow. He seems to notice something lacking in their wager.

"But what happens when you win then?" Yuuri asked.

Phichit quickly replies to the question, **"I have a hunch about it. I'll leave it to you to decide."**

"Basically, you decide my victory and I'll decide mine?"

Phichit nodded, **"Yes. I know what you want, but I also know that you never wanted it. But I have a great feeling that it will never happen."**

Yuuri looked down. He felt so dubious about the wager that Phichit stated. The Thai skater sensed it and decided to talk once more.

 **"I know this is hard for you. But outside of this little wager of ours, can you just give Michael a chance? He means well and he really wants to meet you. I wouldn't kill you to meet him in person, right?"**

Yuuri sighed, "I guess... Alright. I accept our terms and I accept meeting him."

Phichit beamed, **"Really? Great! I'll tell Michael the news! You'll love him."**

Yuuri smiled and softly chuckled. He missed having Phichit beside him goofing around. Phichit would always find ways to make him laugh.

 **"Just take care of yourself okay, Yuuri? I... we're still worried about you. For the sake of our sanity, just take care of yourself, okay?"**

Yuuri nodded, "I promise."

 **"Thank you. See you soon, bestie."**

"See you soon, bud."

The call ended. Yuuri puts down his phone and slumps in his chair. He carefully thought on what Phichit told him in their conversation. So far, he now knows that the guy who saved him will come to Japan. He's not sure if he can handle the job. But he also realized that he'll come alone.

 _'Maybe I should get to know him. That may be a good start.'_

Then his eyes widened. The feeling of easily trusting another person again. He sighed and shrugged it off.

His finger accidentally tapped an app. It revealed his gallery and saw many pictures of his friends. But what caught his attention is their selfie at the church where Viktor and him gave the rings.

Yuuri clutches the chain in his neck. He tried once to throw it away, but he couldn't even let go. So he decided to keep it in a necklace chain and kept it hidden by his shirt.

He tried to move on, but he couldn't. His emotions were all mixed up.

With a heavy sigh, he turns his phone off and went to bed.

But he never slept in the night peacefully.

-/-/-/-/-/-

After their conversation, Phichit immediately went to Michael and talk. After some persuasion, Michael agreed.

But of course, Michael agreed because of what Phichit is feeling right now. What he is seeing right now made his heart feel heavy. It wasn't the same Phichit that he met when he was being convinced to come with him to be trained by Celestino.

So three days later, here he is today at the airport. Phichit and Celestino went with him for some company and to give their regards.

"Do you know the directions, Michael." Celestino asked.

"Yup."

"Tickets?"

"Check."

"Skates."

"Somewhere in my luggage."

"Map."

"I have them mom."

Phichit snickered at the harmless joke. Michael looked at the Thai skater and gave him a pat on the shoulders.

"Hey, thanks for agreeing with the plan." Phichit said as Michael gave it a shrug.

"Well, I owe you. Also, you're right." Michael smiled. "It took me awhile to think this through. But maybe you're right. Katsuki may help me and maybe— nevermind, just leave that to me."

Phichit arched an eyebrow and smirks at him, "Maybe what?"

"Don't push your luck, hamster boy." Michael deadpanned.

"Yeah, yeah." Phichit chuckled.

Celestino gave Michael a pat in the back and smiled, "Give Yuuri our hello's and regards."

Michael nods, "I will, coach."

"Thanks for considering this, Michael. It can really help you and Yuuri." Phichit says it happily.

"Thank me when I fully helped Yuuri. I'm still not sure if it will be successful. But I'll do my best." Michael replied back.

"Also, train hard. You only have a month before the 4 Continents. Try to discover your problem, okay? I know that you can, Michael."

"Thanks coach." Michael smiled.

The speakers echoed an announcement about Michael's flight, indicating that it's about to leave.

"Well, that's my flight. See you all soon." Michael gave them one last hug and ran towards the plane entrance.

"HAVE FUN WITH YUURI!" Phichit used his hand as a megaphone and shouts at Michael.

Michael just gave him a cheeky smile, "SAY HELLO TO SEUNG-GIL FOR ME!"

"HEY!"

Michael chuckled as he entered the entrance towards his plane.

 _'No turning back.'_

-/-/-/-

Yuuri didn't know when the said skater would arrive in Japan. Phichit didn't give him any specific instructions nor updates anymore. The last message he had was that Michael was really going to Japan.

Yuuri did his reasearch about Michael Mendoza. It turns out that he started to be recognized internationally as a skater at the age of 14. He entered in minor competitions around the world with a different coach. He was also once invited to enter the Grand Prix Final at the age of 17 but Michael declined due to personal reasons. Yuuri had to admit that he admires the Filipino's determination and love in skating. Turns out that his parents just scrapped enough money for him to compete. Majority of it was donations from the mall that he was skating.

Yuuri also watched some of the caught footage of Michael's performance. He had to admit that it was... impressive. But Yuuri could see something lacking. But every footage he saw, he finds out that at a young age of 13, Michael already knew 2 quads. Yuuri was shocked to know that he practices quads unsupervised.

 _'How can I train him? Heck, I don't know if I want to train him!'_

He rubbed his head and groans.

 _'I'll just see if he's worth it. And I'll ask Phichit or Celestino about him. They may knew.'_

Suddenly he saw a random vid of Michael's skating. He clicked it and waited for it to play. For the first thirty seconds, his eyes widened. It was one of his performance from before.

He quickly stops the video and exits it. He didn't want to watch a performance from his dark past.

He heard a knock from his door, "Come in."

His sister entered with a cigar on her hand.

"Oh, Mari nee-chan." Yuuri greeted.

"Hey, bro." Mari greeted back.

The two were silent. Yuuri staring at his computer screen and Mari puffing out smoke from her cigar.

"You okay?" Mari asked his brother."

"Just peachy." Yuuri answered back.

Mari sighed and puffed another smoke from her cigar. She knew what Yuuri was feeling right now, she knows her brother well.

"I know that you're not, lil bro. You can lie to others, but I know that you can't lie to me. You're still struck to what happened to mom."

Yuuri looked at her. But he quickly looked down.

She went inside and closed the door. Mari set down the cigar on the cigar tray that she carried along. She kneeled down beside Yuuri and put her hand on his shoulder.

Yuuri didn't look at her. Mari's eyes softened. She knew her brother ever since they were kids. They had their fights, but they knew that it's normal. She saw her brother's self conflicts. She was always there. She also knew that what happened to Vicchan also struck him hard. That's what she always regrets in her life. Her mouth would never be kept shut every time something bad happens. She would always call and tell him immediately.

She also blamed herself for Yuuri's past failure at Sochi. She also blamed herself for not properly keeping an eye on Makkachin. Every time something bad happens, she would always tell at the wrong time.

But she will never regret being there for her brother. Comforting him through his own problems. Mari knows that, and she's willing to be the best big sister she could be for Yuuri.

"Want me to tell you something, Yuuri?"

Yuuri didn't answer back. But Mari continued.

"After your short program, I noticed that something was off that time. I wanted to confront you, but I know that it wasn't the best time."

Mari noticed that Yuuri was slightly looking at him.

"Then I had this gut feeling when me and mom talked in Skype. I don't know what came over me, but I told Minako that I should go back to Japan. She seems reluctant, but she came back with me. The reason why I didn't text you about that is because I didn't want to repeat what happened from before."

"B-before?" Yuuri finally spoke back.

It was Mari's turn to look down, "Every time I call, it was always an unfortunate timing. I didn't want that to happen. So I came back to Japan and watched mom carefully. Then... this happened. I don't know why this always happens, Yuuri. Also, the truth is that, I regret calling you at the Grand Prix Final in Sochi. I blamed myself for calling you at that time especially after I watched your performance. I ruined your performance when I told you about Vicchan. I always knew that you're a talented skater, but I ruined it when I called."

"Mari-nee... don't—"

"Let me finish, Yuuri. I blamed myself at your previous failure. I just didn't show it to any of you because I didn't want any one to worry, especially you. You suffered enough, I don't what it to add. Then I heard what happened between you and Viktor through Yurio. I didn't tell anyone about it because I respect your privacy and decision to tell them someday. Then with mom..."

Mari looked at Yuuri, "All I'm saying is that, I don't like to see you in this state. I know that you're strong and a stubborn one too. Mom would also say this. Yuuri, I don't want you to carry this guilt forever. It was never your fault. What happened was unfortunate. What happened to Viktor, to mom... it was never your fault. God, you're the strongest person that I know. You flubbed and made mistakes, but you managed to get back up and try again. Yuuri, you can do it. I— we want you back on the thing that you love, that is skating. Don't throw it away because of some mistake. You love it every much. We know that it will kill you if you just forget about it."

Yuuri hugged her sister tight. Mari returned the hug.

"Don't blame yourself about what happend at Sochi, nee-chan. I'm gonna be fine. Thank you, you're the best sister that I ever had. Nothing will change."

Mari smiled, "You too bro. Try to think about it okay? We always know that you can do it."

They broke out of the hug as Mari wiped the tears that threatened to fall on Yuuri's eyes.

"You can do it, Yuuri."

"Thanks for always believing in me, Mari-nee... all of you." Yuuri finally smiled.

"Always."

-/-/-/-/-

Michael stood outside of the inn that Celestino and Phichit pointed out. The sun was about to set when he arrived. He sighed and knocked at the inn door. Then he opened it and slowly entered.

Michael was greeted with a very calming scent and a warm air around him. He admired the decor and the structure of the inn. As he removed his shoes, he then saw a man, somehwere in his fifties, walking towards him with a warm smile.

 **"Oh, welcome to YuTopia! I'm Toshiya Katsuki"** The man spoke in a accented English, but it was still perfect.

"Thank you very much, and please to meet you, Katsuki-san." Michael replied back in Japanese.

Toshiya seems to be shocked, "My, it's not everyday I get to speak to a foreigner who knows Japanese."

"I studied your languange and a bit from your culture, and I find it enjoying back in my school years." Michael replied back.

"Well, do you have any reservations?" Toshiya asked.

"Um yes. I recall that Celestino Cialdini and Phichit Chulanot talked to you about it."

Toshiya's eyes widened a bit, "Then you must be Michael Mendoza?"

Michael nodded.

"Great! It's nice that you also came here for Yuuri!"

Michael was about to ask but Toshiya cut him off.

"Phichit said that you needed some help and that boy said that Yuuri is the best solution. Even I thought of it that maybe you could help him. He's been feeling down after some unfortunate events."

"Thank you for putting your faith in me, then." Michael smiled.

"Don't worry though, they already paid for your stay. But you're also welcome in our home. Any friend of our son is welcome."

Michael chuckled, "You're too kind, Katsuki-san."

"Call us in our first name, my boy. It's gonna be confusing." Toshiya chuckled back.

"Noted." Michael nodded.

Michael then saw a woman in her late forties. She had a cast on her right leg. But the woman smiled as she saw Michael.

 **"Oh, you must be that foreigner that Yuuri said would come. Phichit told us about you. You're so handsome in person! I'm Hiroko Katsuki!"** Hiroko greeted Michael in English.

"He can speak Japanese, Hiroko." Toshiya said.

"Nice to meet you, Hiroko-san." Michael smiled.

"My, my, I'm sure Yuuri would be delighted to see you."

Michael nervously chuckled, "I hope so."

"Why don't you take a sit for awhile. I'll tell Mari to prepare your room." Toshiya said as Michael took a seat at the floor.

"Thank you very much, Toshiya-san." Michael smiled.

Toshiya went upstairs leaving Hiroko and Michael alone. Michael observed the woman who seems to be reading a book and drinking tea in her cup.

"Y-your leg... you must have been in an accident?" Michael asked as he pointed at Hiroko's casted leg.

"Oh, yes. The doctor said that I shouldn't stress out my leg for two months." Hiroko sighed, "It's sometimes boring to sit around. But my husband and children would always told me to relax."

Michael softly chuckled , "I can see that, Hiroko-san."

"But enough talk about me. I heard that you're also a figure skater, dear."

Michael nodded.

Hiroko's eyes widened and she smiled, "Oh, you're just like Vi-chan! You know Viktor Nikiforov!"

Michael's eyes widened. But he didn't pry further about the said man. He had a gut feeling and he could also see it, that Yuuri's parents may or may not know about Yuuri's predicament. So he smiled and nodded.

"Oh the Living Legend? Yeah, but it's my first time competing."

Hiroko replies, "Well, that is a challenge."

"Yeah. That's also why I'm here. I wanted to ask Yuuri for some help." Michael scratched the back of his neck.

"My son would do fine in helping you. That boy needs something to clear his head. Maybe you can help him." Hiroko smiled and looked at Michael.

"Toshiya-san also said the same thing." Michael pointed out.

Before Hiroko could reply, he heard the sliding door opened. Michael's eyes widened. There at the sliding door is Yuuri Katsuki. Hiroko smiled at her son and urged him to come over. Yuuri seemed to be reluctant, but obliged to his mother's wish.

Michael couldn't remove his eyes on Yuuri. He didn't wore his glasses. Michael could clearly see the Japanese man's brown orbs. He could see that Yuuri was only wearing a shirt and sweatpants.

"Y-Yuuri Katsuki!" Michael squeaked when he said Yuuri's full name.

Yuuri looked at him and showed a small smile, "Michael Mendoza, right? I remember you."

Michael noticed the small movements Yuuri made. His fingers were twitching and his legs seemed to shake which was unnoticed by his mother.

 _'He seems reluctant to meet me?'_

"I hope that we'll get along, Yuuri-san." Michael reached out his hand.

"Y-yeah."

Yuuri reached out his hand and held Michael's. They both shake it. Michael's smile seems to slowly turn into a straight line when he noticed Yuuri's facade and movements. Slow, reluctant, deadpanned, signs that he seems to not like the idea of helping Michael.

Michael could only speculate Yuuri's actions were because of the fiasco at Barcelona and with his mother.

 _'I'm here to help Yuuri. That's what Phichit and I agreed to it. But I also need help with my programs...'_

"Well then, why don't you show Michael his room. I'm sure that Toshiya and Mari already took care of it." Hiroko said as they both stood up.

Yuuri only motioned him to follow. Michael sighed. He finally realizes that this won't be a walk in the park.

 _'Damn it, Phichit. It's easier to say it than to do it.'_

Michael carried his suitcase and followed Yuuri upstairs towards his supposed room. Yuuri didn't look at Michael. But the Filipino skater merely observed. He didn't utter any single word, neither is Yuuri.

They arrived at Michael's room and saw Toshiya and Mari getting out.

"It's all prepared." Mari said.

"Thank you very much!" Michael replied back.

Toshiya and Mari bowed and walked towards the stairs, leaving Yuuri and Michael alone.

Michael couldn't handle the silence anymore, so he decided to speak first.

"Um, thanks for having me here, Yuuri-san. I hope that we get along."

Yuuri only looked at him, "Why are you here?"

Michael sighed and he knew that flowery words or simple introductions wouldn't help him. So he decided to speak the truth to why he is here.

"Look, I didn't mean to come here without a reason. But I noticed something lacking in my programs and it frustrates me all the time. Even if Celestino said that it was perfect, I could still feel something lacking in it. Phichit and Celestino said that you can help me."

"Then you followed their suggestions?" Yuuri asked back.

"Yes, because I know that you can help me Yuuri-san." Michael said it without any hint of reluctance.

Yuuri sighs, "You put the faith of your programs in me. I don't even know if I could help you. You picked a wrong candidate. They chose wrong."

"I didn't. They only suggested it, but it's truly my decision to come here and ask for your help." Michael answered back.

"You know my history, right? It's no—"

"I don't care. I know that you can help me."

Yuuri seemed to notice that Michael will keep going on. He's not in the mood to even help Michael. Yes, he owns him since he saved Yuuri. But Yuuri didn't have the confidence to help him. He didn't show any weariness and only showed a deadpanned face. But he remembered Phichit's wager with him. He sighs and looks at Michael. He wants to know if it's really real. Yuuri doesn't want to make the same mistake of quickly believing a statement.

He first must test Michael.

"Fine. But I'll first observe you for a week."

 _'Make an effort first, Michael.'_ Yuuri thought.

"What should I do then?" Michael asked.

"Figure it out." Was the only reply Michael got as Yuuri left Michael alone.

Michael sighed and entered the room. He closed the sliding door and gently collapsed on the floor. He groaned and covered his face with his hands.

Michael noticed everything about Yuuri's attitude towards him. He's reluctant to help Michael. He's wary about Michael.

But he couldn't blame Yuuri. After what he heard about Viktor's actions, he can see why it happened. He may not know the full story, but he understands why Yuuri's like that.

But Michael quickly sat up with a determined expression. He has one week to prove his worth. He shudders at the consequences if he fails.

 _'I have one week. I can do it and I won't give up even if my idol plainly ignores me! He'll see that I am worth it!'_

Michael decided to fix some of his luggage and call it a day. He may eat later or tomorrow.

 _'Well, it now begins. But I should earn his trust first since I'm still practically a stranger.'_

 _'Ugh, one week of this... God help me.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sooooo before the chapter begins, I would answer some of your questions from the reviews, which I have read. I enjoyed reading it so I'll answer some of it.**

 **To Guess, yes Nika2804 is meeee. Yes, I based Michael Mendoza to Michael Martinez. Yup handsome º(/∇/)º. And thank you for the compliment~**

 **To Little Miss Pumpkin, I may let you all take a peek at other skaters. But some chapters will mainly focus on Michael and Yuuri first (maybe).**

 **-Shout out to Little Miss Pumpkin for the rival shipping, Michuuri~ I find it adorable-**

 **To Shiranai Atsune, already explained it to you :)**

 **So to summarize some of the same question and need of explanation (again),**

 **Yes Nika2804 is also me in Ao3, yes Viktor did some shit and all will be revealed, yes Victuuri vs Michuuri, remember the bashers, all will come soon. Trust me guys XD.**

 **And, yes, Michael Mendoza is based on Michael Martinez. I planned to have the rival as a Filipino :) and I already love my OC XD**

 **Disclaimer (because some might forget): Yuri On Ice doesn't belong to me, I only based my OC to someone, anything that seems to have the same occurrence in my fic to the real world is only coincidental.**

 **-/-/-/-**

It's been two days since Michael came to Japan. Those first two days were fruitful and eventful for our Filipino skater. Two days and he learned a lot from his idol.

He knew that he doesn't need a week to prove his worth. He already has.

Things worked out well.

Right?

Righhtttt?

Nah, it didn't. For Michael, since the first day, it was already stressing him out.

So here's Michael's first day in Hasetsu.

After he unpacked, he put out his phone and connects at the inn's WiFi. Turns out, the access was easy and Michael's eyes widened at the speed of the WiFi.

So far he went to his social media account and scroll on his news feed. He could see that some of his followers were wondering where he was. His friends from his country also private messaged him for some confirmation of his activities.

He sighed and decided to remain silent for his plans. He still has two things to do. Michael could already feel the difficulty of his one month stay.

A wary Yuuri + Unsatisfied programs + Uncertain that help shall reach + Limited Time = Total Nightmare.

While finishing or fixing some of his remaining things, he changed his clothes that are comfortable for sleeping. He got another bag which contain some of his used clothes. He'll just have to ask the family if there's a laundry room for him to use.

With that, jet lagged and tired Michael is currently in his bed sleeping. He spends the night until 11:30 pm unpacking, checking his social media and some messages from his friends, thinking of possibilities about his plans, and fixing some of his stuff.

His sleep is silent without any snore. His body snuggled another pillow and his blanket covered him until under his chin.

Sleeping Michael felt so comfortable in his life, sleeping in a very soft and fluffy bed.

But all came to an end.

His eyes snapped open when he heard a loud and ungodly sound. Someone at this ungodly hour woke him up by using an alarm clock. He knows that he's not in school anymore since he's already finish with it.

 _'I finished school... yet someone is waking me up!'_

He groaned and slowly turned. He saw Yuuri all fixed up in his gear. In his right hand is an alarm clock which indicates the time 3:00 am. Yuuri turned the alarm off at the sight of Michael's eyes widely open. Michael sat up and rubbed his eyes. But the look in his face seems far from a very 'good' morning.

"Seems like you had a good night sleep." Yuuri said in a amused tone.

"GOOD morning to you too." Michael tried to be cheerful, but it failed epically.

Michael asks Yuuri once more while stretching his still sleepy body, "Why did you wake me up at 3:00 am in the morning anyway?"

"We're going out for a run of course." Yuuri simply answered.

"W-what? T-this early!?" Michael stuttered from shock.

"Of course. I do this all the time. Besides, it can help your stamina."

Michael groans in despair, "Is this part of the test?"

Yuuri shrugs Michael's question, "Figure it out."

Yuuri went towards the door. He spared a last glance towards Michael and said, "I'll be waiting for thirty minutes then."

Yuuri left and gently close the sliding door of his room.

So far, Michael's first day, his first wake up at Hasetsu, is unprepared of the trials and tribulations that Yuuri would likely make him face.

He was about to just return to sleep when a thought entered his mind.

 **"Go to sleep then. With that kind of attitude, you'll never impress your idol."** His inner self seems to snicker at him.

Michael bolted up and quickly entered the bathroom in his room.

 _'Oh no! I'm not going down without a fight!'_

By ten minutes, he's fully in his training clothes and ready to start his day.

 _'First day, here I come!'_

-/-/-/-/-

The sound of skates landing on ice echoed at the whole rink. Yuri finshed a Quad Salchow with two arms raised. After he had done his warm ups, he went on ice to train and improve some of the jumps that he knows. He would always try it with his arm or both his arms raised.

After that, Yuri did laps on the ice and looked around. He saw Yakov talking to someone on the phone. Mila is doing her warm ups. Georgi came a few minutes later. The young Russian skater noticed that the only one who hasn't arrive is Viktor.

Yakov ended the call and even seem to notice that Viktor hasn't arrive yet.

"Vitya is late again! How many times must I put in his head to arrive early or if not, on time! He should be training for the Worlds not slacking off!"

Yuri clicked his tongue in annoyance, _'Late again huh?'_

Yuri sighed and decided to try another jump. But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Yakov's booming voice calling him.

"What is it Yakov!?" Yuri shouted in annoyance.

"Your phone is vibrating non stop! Just answer your phone and try to find Viktor!"

Yuri clicked his tongue and skated towards the edge. He reached for his skate guards and clipped them nice and secured. He went towards his water and towel and grabbed his phone. His eyebrow arched when he saw the name 'Chris' in his screen, calling him.

He presses the answer button, "Hello?"

 **"Nice to hear that you finally answered. I thought that you'll plainly ignore me!"** Chris chuckled.

"Why the hell you would call me anyway? You have that old man's number right? Call him instead!"

 **"Aww, I didn't properly had a chat with you when we all got together."**

Yuri clutches his phone in annoyance, "Go bother someone else!"

 **"Wait! Don't drop the call! There's a reason why I did this!** "

"Can't you just get it straight to the point when I answered your call?!" Yuri exclaimed, he was ready to drop the call anytime.

 **"Wow, you sure are feisty."**

"Get to the point Chris Giacometti." Suddenly, Yuri's eyes widened, "Wait... did you call because of Viktor or Katsud— Yuuri?"

 **"Both."** Chris seriously answered, there was no hint of amusement of cheerfulness to how he said it.

Yuri didn't answer him directly. He wants to answer thr questions, but his mind is currently thinking of a proper answer without breaking Yuuri's respect and his privacy. He can tell what Viktor did but only a brief summary.

 **"Yuri?"** Chris called the blonde Russian's attention back.

Yuri was able to snap out of his thoughts and answered back, "It's not my place to tell you. But all I could say is that they both got into a big and serious fight... truthfully, it was Viktor's fault."

Yuri could hear a faint gasp in Chris' voice.

 **"Yuri... I— no. Don't go further than that... I think... I kinda got what happened. But I need Viktor's confirmation first."**

"What are you gonna do?" Yuri asked.

 **"Leave that up to me. I have a faint idea to what Viktor did. Max and I may go to Russia for some important business."** Chris said.

 **"Thanks for the time, Yuri Plisetsky."**

Before Yuri could answer back, the call ended. Right on time, Viktor came. Yuri decided to hide his phone and made sure that Viktor doesn't know that Chris called him.

But he can feel something will likely happen when Chris and Viktor meet up.

-/-/-/-/-

Michael groaned and collapsed on a nearby bench. He didn't even imagine a Spartanic running session between him and Yuuri Katsuki himself.

 _'Is what Phichit told me about... that Yuuri Katsuki has a hell of a stamina? Damn I should have never laughed when he said that...'_

Yuuri seemed to smirk and let out a soft chuckle. Michael just groaned and continued to breathe heavily. The sun has aleady risen when Yuuri decided to take a break. Michael was the last one to reach their destination and collapsed.

"I'm impressed. You manage to last this long."

"What... time... is it?" Michael asked every time he breathes heavily.

"6:30 am. You managed to last for three hours." Yuuri chuckled.

"And you're... not even tired!?" Michael exclaimed.

"Nope, I actual felt amused when you desperately tried to catch up."

 _'Damn...what have I even signed up for...'_

He mentally groaned. But as he deeply put thought to it, he is actually enjoying it. His inspiration in skating is running with him. Even if there's a hint that Yuuri may not help him, he felt so honoured that he gets to spend time with Yuuri.

"Why are you smiling?"

Michael didn't notice that his lips curved upward. He chuckled and let out a cheery laugh. Yuuri sighs and shakes his head.

"Did something hit you when we ran? Maybe this kind of time doesn't suit y—"

"Oh no!" Michael quickly interjected, "I just let out a laugh because... I'm actually happy and excited."

"Don't get your hopes up."

Michael grins, "Nah, I wanna be positive about it. Besides, I'm always positive that things will go well."

Yuuri looked away when he saw Michael's smile and laugh. It reminded him of someone. It may not have the same sound, but the manner of his cheerfulness is the same as someone who he once adores.

Yuuri clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Michael seemed to notice the change in Yuuri's expression. He stood up and carefully put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Maybe we should get back and have something to eat. We can continue this later." Michael suggested.

Yuuri shrugged Michael's hand and nodded.

Then Yuuri regretted looking up.

Michael stares at him with a bright smile. He gently grabbed Yuuri's hand as they quickly walk back towards the inn.

"I can't wait to taste your family's cooking again! It's been a long time since I had a homemade meal..." Michael continued to babble.

Yuuri was able to make out some of his words. But his thoughts were still clouded by Michael's actions.

Michael was too positive. Regardless of him knowing that Yuuri may not help him, he continues to be positive on the future outcome of his actions.

But the smile that Yuuri saw in Michael painfully reminded him of something in his memories.

He didn't annswer. But Michael stayed cheerful. He didn't let go of Yuuri's hand.

Yuuri let Michael lead them back.

-/-/-/-/-/-

The second day was the same routine. Yuuri still woke Michael up at the same time and gave Michael the same time to prepare.

But the run was different from their first.

Michael tried conversing a conversation to Yuuri. He would say that the weather is lovely, the sky is beautiful, or anything that may peak Yuuri's interest. But Yuuri didn't answer him back.

But Michael knew that Yuuri still doesn't ignore him. Michael would always say when they would call it a day. It was always the right time and Yuuri didn't complain.

Everytime Michael would hold his hand and takes the lead back to the inn, Yuuri didn't show any complaints. But Michael would always feel Yuuri's hand clutching him. His heart flutters and he can feel butterflies in his stomach.

The touch of Yuuri's hand made him feel something. He doesn't want to get his hopes up, but he enjoys every bit of the warmth. He could feel the beating pulse and the same warmth.

Michael didn't let go of Yuuri's hand and let out a soft whisper, "The beat of your heart is beautiful."

Yuuri wasn't able to hear what Michael said. But for Michael, it's best to keep it that way.

"Hey, Yuuri." Michael called the Japanese skater's attention.

"Y-yeah?"

"I want to try your family's signature dish... Katsudon is it?"

Michael saw Yuuri's eyes brightened. Michael smiled and saw it as a good sign.

"Oh, you must! Mom's Katsudon is the best! I'm sure that you'll love it!" Yuuri for the first time seem to speak a bit cheerfully.

Michael clasped both Yuuri's hand, "Really?! I haven't had Katsudon. So it's my first time trying it. It's good right?!"

"It's the freaking best!" Yuuri exclaimed.

Michael's smile seemed to brighten up even more. He knew that there's progress.

"Great! I want to eat it with you, and it will be our breakfast!"

"But... I can't. I'll—"

"Oh one can't hurt. Come on! Let's go!"

Michael still held Yuuri's right hand as they both ran. Michael seemed to be faster than Yuuri today due to him hearing about food.

"Michael! Slow down! I might fall!" Yuuri exclaimed as he tried to catch up.

Michael looked back and smiled, "Don't worry! Just don't let go! You can do this!"

Michael knew it that he can really do it. Even though it's faint...

He could see that small flicker of light in Yuuri's eyes .

-/-/-/-

Night time came and Yuuri was in his room. Yuuri didn't know what had him being like this. He was reluctant at first but for the past two days, being with Michael both made him feel comfort and pain.

Not only that, he was able to know a few bits to add about Michael Mendoza. His respect for the Filipino skater rose and his reluctance seems to slowly dissipate.

From the events of their meals today, it made him think twice about Michael.

It was only the second day, but when they eat, he would always eat the same time as Yuuri and his family eats. Michael said that he prefers eating together with Yuuri and his family. His mother and father agreed wholeheartedly to eat together along with Michael.

Mari seemed reluctant. She seemed to observe every bit of Michael's actions. But she still agreed to let Michael eat together with them.

Yuuri merely watched the interaction. Mari sometimes asked Michael some questions and he politely answers them. Hiroko and Toshiya would ask some about Michael's personal life. But he only answered a few.

Michael had background knowledge for architecture. He almost became a part of being an honor student but one of his grade got a two mark.

Yuuri also heard that Michael loved to dance. The only dance that he found difficult was ballet.

But when they asked him about his parents, he became silent.

"My father is doing fine." Michael answered.

They noticed that Michael didn't mention his mother.

"Dear, what about your mother?" Hiroko asked.

"She... she's gone. She died from leukemia when I was 19."

"Oh, I'm very sorry." Hiroko said.

Michael gave her a soft smile, "I know that my mother is in a happy place. There's no need to be sorry. But thank you, Hiroko-san."

Then after their meal, Michael offered to fix and wash the dishes. Even if they said that they can handle it, in the end, Michael did all of it.

Yuuri was now thinking of what Phichit said during their conversation. The Thai skater said that he would never regret letting Michael come to Japan. Yuuri decided to further push his decision.

He's close to see if Michael is really worth it.

He'll have to step up his test.

-/-/-/-

The third day,

The same routine as usual. Yuuri would wake Michael up. But luckily, Michael seems to improve in his wake up schedule.

As they went for their early morning jog, Yuuri could see that Michael's stamina improved quite a bit. But it still isn't a satisfying result.

By sunrise, Michael and Yuuri stayed near the Hasetsu castle. Yuuri decided to take a short break before beginning the exercise for Michael.

Yuuri noticed Michael staring at the top of the castle. The Filipino skater smiled and also enjoyed the trees surrounding them.

Yuuri decides to break the silence within them, "So... I remembered that this is your first time entering a major competition, right?"

Michael looks at Yuuri and nods, "Yep, the 4 continents first, then the Worlds. If I can get a good result, I may be able to join the Grand Prix Final."

"I see." Yuuri said, "You seem to be ready. I mean, you're cheerful and calm."

Michael looked at Yuuri, his smile faltered. The Filipino skater looked at the clear sky above.

"Actually... no. I'm not. I'm absolutely terrified."

"Why?" Yuuri asked.

"Um... I... just want to make someone proud. But I'm not sure if I could meet the standards after what I've said from that person in the past."

Michael looks at Yuuri again, his eyes had a spark of determination, "That's why I asked for your help. But I know that getting it would never be easy."

Before Yuuri could answer, Michael held his shoulder and spoke once more, "Yet, even though I know that it's uncertain, I can still learn from it. I want to skate because I love it. But if I notice that something is missing, I want to resolve it."

"Then... if you may say that you can resolve it alone, why would you need my help?" Yuuri asked.

Michael smiled, "Figure it out~!"

Yuuri's face showed annoyance. Michael chuckled.

"You have your secrets. I have mine. But I'll tell you something. When the time is right, I might also share some."

Michael then went near towards Yuuri. Their face is only a few inches away. Yuuri could feel his heart swell and his blood flow upward.

"Sooooo, do you now agree to help me?"

 _'His smile...'_

"No comment." Yuuri smirked, he hid his wariness and put on a sarcastic look.

"Awwwww..." Michael pouted.

For the first time, Yuuri let out a soft chuckle.

"Let's start exercising now. We'll see how your body functions. Also, before I could forget, did you bring both the songs of your SP and FS?"

Michael warms up and looks at Yuuri, "Yeah, I did."

"Good, I'll see through your programs at the seventh day. Let me see if you got what it takes."

Michael's eyes widened and sparkled, _'I STILL HAVE HOPE!'_ "Of course! I'll make sure to give you a satisfying program!"

Yuuri looked away again.

Michael noticed it and sighed. But he smiled and continued to stretch.

"By the way..." Yuuri paused and looked at Michael. He smirked which gave Michael goosebumps.

"Ah damn, kill me now..." Michael muttered and groaned. He doesn't know why he felt something behind Yuuri's playful smirk.

"My ballet teacher has her own studio that we can use. I want to see how you fare." Yuuri smirked. "She'll see some of your steps."

"Minako Okukawa right? The former prima ballerina?"

"Yup."

Michael groaned, "Ah damn..."

-/-/-/-/-

Yuuri left Michael to Minako. She agreed to see Michael in his programs. Yuuri told Michael to do some balllet first then his programs. Yuuri left, stating that his sister called him for some assistance. Minako continued to observe every bit of Michael's dance. From footwork, to spins, and the movement of his arms. She mused about Michael's body structure. Not so muscular, but still a bit brawny than Yuuri himself.

But Minako seems to smile. She noticed that his body is capable of dancing.

Yuuri told him some of the background information that he got about Michael. She also searched it and felt impressed. His body may not have the body as a graceful ballerina, but his body is capable of adapting.

 _'Where did Yuuri got him? He's pretty good.'_

Minako clapped her hands, signalling for him sto stop. Michael sat down and breathe heavily.

"Not bad. Though it needs some tweaks." Minako pointed out some of the flaws that she noticed. Michael only nods as he drank a mouthful amount of water.

"Take a one minute water break. Then I want to see how you fare to your programs."

"Okay." Michael nodded.

After taking a sip of his water, Michael returned in his position. He took a deep breath and began his steps.

Minako could see the fluidity of his movements. But something was lacking.

Michael could feel that his dance was off. He couldn't feel it and he can't imagine anything. But an image of Yuuri entered his mind. He closed his eyes and just go with the flow.

But what Michael did reached Minako's own eyes and it widened out of realization and shock.

Michael continued to dance his programs in front of Minako. The former ballerina could see some flaws, but as he put out some effort and thought, it drastically changed.

She didn't know why... but it felt familiar. Even Minako couldn't put it inti words.

 _'Familiar... it felt familiar. I only pointed out a few mistakes and by a few minutes, it's all fixed. But seeing how he moves right now... it truly is amazing.'_

After a few steps and turns, he finishes it with his ending pose.

 _'I'll confirm something when Yuuri would see his performance on ice. I'll keep it in my mind first.'_

"Michael," Minako called his name, "Who taught you how to dance?"

"Oh, no one. I just watched some videos." Michael answered.

"How about ballet and skating?" Minako asked once more.

Michael answers every question, "A friend taught me ballet. Skating... my mom taught me." He whispered the last part.

Minako smiled, "Then they must be great teachers. You have a crooked leg in some parts of your dance, but I know that you noticed it. Yet, you were able to improve it quickly and showed me an impressive programs."

Michael blushed at the compliment and smiled, "Thank you very much!"

"But still, I noticed something when you came here."

Michael slightly tilts his head,"Eh?"

"Yuuri. It's not that much, but it's a small yet big step. He's slowly recovering."

Michael wanted to ask anything about Viktor, but Minako beat him into it.

"I haven't seen Viktor too. He once was Yuuri's coach. Yuuri didn't told me much, but he said that they both decided to split first so they can focus in their respective competitions."

 _'So she doesn't know huh...'_ Michael thought.

"What happned to Hiroko-san was like a constant reminder to what happened to his beloved dog... it really struck him hard." Minako sighed.

She looked at Michael and patted his shoulder, "But when you came, he slowly got over to the accident. Yuuri told me that you needed his help right? But I could see something that benefits Yuuri too. I know that he'll agree. But still, thanks for being here. You're like Viktor. He unexpectedly came to help Yuuri... then it's now you. Yuuri must be very lucky."

"I guess so..." Michael chuckled. He didn't want to reveal anything not unless Yuuri would tell them first. But he felt some discomfort for comparing him to the person that played Yuuri.

"I got a feeling, if you find out your problem, you have the very potential to even beat Viktor Nikiforov. Heck, you might give Yuuri a run for his money."

Michael chuckled, "That's what I also wanted every since. I want to be at the same ice as Yuuri... at the Grand Prix Final."

 _'After I help him return on ice first. The whole world deserves to know Yuuri's story.'_

But as he put some thought about it, Viktor Nikiforov was Yuuri's idol. It was also one of the reasons why he skated. His fist secretly clenched. He'll train hard so Yuuri would say yes.

Then he'll fight Viktor Nikiforov on ice.

-/-/-/-/-

The fourth day,

Michael woke up at 2:30 am. He knew that he still had an hour, but he decided to get up.

As he got out of his room, he heard a faint sob. He followed the sound and he stopped right in front of Yuuri's room. He wanted to turn away and ignore, but his gut told him that it's stupid of him to leave it alone.

With a heavy sigh and some courage, he entered the room. It was a bit dark. But he could still see Yuuri. His back is facing Michael. But the Filipino could see his shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Michael slowly went forward without waking Yuuri up. When he came near, tears were falling onto Yuuri's eyes. He was still asleep. But Michael can see that he's suffering in his dreams.

Michael did what he can to calm him down. He carefully sat beside Yuuri's bed. Slowly, he reached out his hand and touched Yuuri's cheek. He wiped the tears away and proceeded to caress Yuuri's hair. The contact of his skin made Yuuri slowly calm down.

 _'You shouldn't bottle up every emotion... Yuka...'_

Michael continued to caress Yuuri's hair. Eventually, his sobs fade and his breathing calmed down. Yuuri finally slept peacefully.

Michael smiled at the result. He carefully stood up and walked at the door. But he looked back at Yuuri and did something that he couldn't even imagine.

He covered Yuuri's cheek with his hand and closed his eyes. Then, Michael gave him a kiss on his cheek.

He slowly opened his eyes and it widened. Quickly and carefully, he turned away and left the room. He collapsed and sat on the floor. His blush deepened as he remembered what he did. It still didn't make any contact towards Yuuri's skin, but he's starting to realize that he felt something for Yuuri.

 _'Oh god... I kissed him...'_

He went to his room and prepared for an early jog.

-/-/-/-/-

Yuuri woke up around 6:00 am. He groaned and decided to prepare again for their (late) morning run. When he went towards Michael's room, his eyes widened in shock. He finds the room to be all fixed up and empty.

Yuuri went down and greeted his family, and some of the guest good morning. He changes his shoes and went out.

He jogged around the area as he looked for Michael. For thirty minutes, he couldn't find his whereabouts. He then heard the ringtone of his phone. Yuuri took it out and saw that it was a call from Takeshi.

Yuuri answers it, "Hello, Takeshi?"

 **"Hey, Yuuri, listen... Michael is here with me."**

"Michael? Wait, how did you even meet him?"

 **"Um..."** Takeshi paused. **"Actually, Yuuko went out for some fresh air an hour ago. I just heard some shouting or squealing from her when she recognized Michael."**

"Wait... She recognized Michael?"

Takeshi chuckled, **"Social media flooded many news and articles about him. Yuuko watched some of his minor competitions and she loves his performance. Apparently, many called him Philippines' rising star. Even some claim him to have the utmost potential."**

Yuuri sighs, "Explain some later, I'm gonna go to wherever you two are."

 **"We're near the view of Hasetsu know the park where we can see it?"**

"Yeah I know. See you."

Yuuri ended the call and ran towards their location.

-/-/-/-/-

Yuuri and Takeshi observed Michael who is currently doing the step test by the stairs. At first, Yuuri finds him in his splits, stretching.

Michael seemed to focus in his training and ignoring Yuuri and Takeshi.

"When Yuuko found him, he looked for me. He asked me to help him in some stretchings and some heavy training." Takeshi told Yuuri.

"Yuuko is also very worried for you. She hasn't seen you for weeks let alone talk to her. Michael assured her that you're fine. He told us of his predicament. " Takeshi looked at Yuuri, "He went here because he needs something here. He only told that it relates to you. He also told us that you're testing him."

"Yup." Yuuri sheepishly nodded.

"He doesn't have your stamina, Yuuri. But still, whatever you did, he was determined to get your approval."

They looked at Michael who breathes and pants heavily. He lets out a choke shout and continued to run.

"He means well, Yuuri."

Yuuri looks at Michael and smiles _, 'He really is...'_ "You may be right."

Yuuri stood up and called his name, "Michael! Change of plans. Get some rest for now."

Michael stopped and panted. He looks at Yuuri with determination and shock, "W-why?"

Yuuri smiles, "You'll touch the ice tomorrow. I'll see your programs."

Michael's eyes widened. He smiled and jumped with glee, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Takeshi merely smirked, "You know how he does it on ice, right?"

"I watched some, I'll see it for myself."

-/-/-/-

The two of them are currently located at the inn's dining room. No one was with them. It was late at night that time and they both decided to take a couple of hot chocolate for tonight. Neither of them uttered a single word. Michael took a sip and decides to break the silent tension.

"Yuka." Michael patted Yuuri's shoulder which caught his attention. Yuuri seemed bewildered at the nickname.

"Yes?" Yuuri reluctantly looked at Michael. The way Michael's face is showing right now means that he wants to know something.

But Michael didn't ask anything. He merely sighs, "Um... I'll do my best tomorrow."

"Um— of c-course you will." Yuuri answered, there was still a hint of disappointment within himself. He had a feeling that whatever Michael was about to say was cut off.

"Also... what tips you would give me at a time like this?"

Yuuri looked at Michael. Michael didn't even let his gaze towards him.

Yuuri quickly replied to Michael's question, "Be yourself on ice. Skate like it only belongs to you."

Yuuri's eyes widened. Realization hit him. It's like the tables have turned.

"Yuka?" Michael called his attention.

Yuuri clutched the handle of his mug. His bangs somehow hid the hollow in his eyes. There it is again. The memories of Viktor. He begins to breathe heavily.

 _'Not now...'_

 _'Not now...'_

 _'Not now...'_

 _'Not no—!'_

He felt a hand brushing off the bangs in his eyes. He looked up and saw Michael with a worried glint in his eyes. Yuuri flinched when Michael's hand roamed around Yuuri's face. From his eyes, cheek, and to his nose.

"Are... are you angry?"

Yuuri's eyes widened. Angry? That hadn't even cross his mind. Worry amd regret was all there is. But being angry? When was the last time that he was either mad nor angry? Yuuri knew that he experienced being pissed. But thr emotions of anger, he hadn't felt it.

"Y-your eyes are narrowing. You clutch the handle of your mug tightly. You've been shaking uncontrollably too... and your mouth is twitching. I... I just noticed it."

"No." He quickly answered and stood up, "I'm going to bed. Get some rest." Yuuri took his mug and quickly left Michael alone.

Michael didn't look away to where Yuuri left. _'You've been suppressing too much. I can tell that you haven't let out your frustrations.'_

That's where Michael changed his mind. Damn it all if Yuuri didn't approve of his skill. Screw it all if he doesn't fix his programs.

He is going to help Yuuri fully. Without worrying for his programs or that it will be his first major international competition.

Right now, the one he looked up to in skating isn't himself right now. Rather than being disgusted, he felt the urge to just realize Yuuri that sometimes he has to be selfish. Or that he slowly must let go. Michael knows it and he acknowledges it.

He's gonna make Yuuri release every bit of negativity inside of him.

Michael knew he had some work to do.

 _'Binge watch some of his videos again. Then go to the skating rink as early as possible as I can.'_

He quickly got his phone and called someone.

"Nishigori-san? Yes it's me... can I borrow the rink early? Yes I need it for Yuuri... yes I have to practice... your kids? Oh they can watch ... yes Yuuko-san can watch too... fine they can record and keep it for future references but please don't post it... Really?! Thank you very much!"

The call ended. Michael quickly finishes his drink and wash the cup. He quickly got up and collapsed on his bed.

After a few videos, he set his alarm and sleeps soundly.

-/-/-/-

Yuuri woke up not so greatly at 8:30 am. He felt a bit awful about yesterday's events. In front of Michael, he almost blew out on him. Yuuri knew that he's just worrying about him. He rubbed his forehead and groaned.

He yawned and slowly sat up. He stretches his body and let out a content sigh.

After fixing his bed and himself he got out of his room and went towards Michael's guest room. He knocked a few times and noticed that no one was answering. He opens the door and finds it empty.

He quickly got down and ran towards the entrance.

His sister seemed to notice his brother rushing. Mari held his shoulder which caught Yuuri's attention.

"Looking for him?" Mari pointed out.

"You know where Michael is?"

His sister nods, "He went ahead an hour ago. He said that he's going for a training run. But he asked me to tell you that you'll see him at the ice rink."

"Thank you, Mari-nee." Yuuri quickly wore his training shoes and went out.

He ran as quickly as he can towards the ice rink. A lot of people who he passed by waved and greeted him. Yuuri barely acknowledged them since he was on a rush.

He got at the ice rink and panted by the door. The door opened automatically. Yuuri regained his posture and saw Yuuko standing in front of him.

"Y-Yuuko-chan! Good morning!" Yuuri stuttered.

Yuuko giggled, "Good morning too. Just in time though. Takeshi-kun asked me to come and get you. My daughters seems ecstatic to finally see Michael's free program."

Yuuko grabbed Yuuri's arm and drags him inside.

"He said to all of you that he'll show first his Free Skate?" Yuuri asked.

Yuuko nods, "Apparently, he said that we should wait for you before he could start.

They arrived at the ice and saw Takeshi and the triplets eagerly waiting for Yuuri.

"Finally you came Yuuri!" The triplets exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here." Yuuri chuckled.

They all looked Michael who seems tk be practicing his jumps.

Yuuri observed and noticed that Michael is about to do a quad. Slowly Michael got into position, gained speed and jumped.

Yuuri's eyes widened.

Michael did a Quadruple Flip with both arms raised up.

 _'Ballet is the dance that he finds difficult, but he managed to do a Quad Flip with both arms raised.'_ Yuuri thought. _'Just like what I did at the Grand Prix.'_

Michael stopped as he notices Yuuri at the edge of the rink watching him.

The triplets recorded the ratified Quad Loop and Yuuko clapped.

"Wow!" Yuuko exclaimed.

Yuuri looks at Michael, "Is Quad Flip your favorite jump?"

Michael answered, "I have no favorite jumps. I don't know why, but Quad Flip is the first jump that I've learned."

It confirmed to the quads that Michael learned. In the vids that Yuuri researched, the quads that Michael only showed are the Lutz and the Salchow. But never he had seen Michael do the same jump at the final.

 _'Just like what I did for Vikto—!'_ Yuuri shrugs off the thoughts.

"Yuka." Yuuri blinked and saw Michael in front of him, smiling.

"I'm ready to show you my program."

"S-sure..." Yuuri nods.

Michael smiled and skated back at the center of the rink. Yuuri saw that Takeshi has the remote of the sound system.

Michael signalizes that he's ready. Takeshi nods and presses the play button.

 _'I'm ready. Watch me, Yuka.'_


End file.
